Fate's Chance
by Anonymous Companion
Summary: Rose is flung into the world of the 11th regeneration of the Doctor from the cracks on the walls that appear in her parallel universe. An ancient force is after Rose...& wants her dead. The Doctor is put up to his ultimate test: save Rose..or risk losing her forever. REUNION FIC! follows series 5-6 (Hiatus..but eventually will return!)
1. Rose Tyler

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or make money off of this. It is based off the BBC show. **

**HI GUYS! :)**

**Well, I'm a Doctor Who fan. I love the Doctor/Rose relationship and this is my tribute to them.**

**This story takes place about 5 months after the Doctor (10****th**** Regeneration) leaves Rose with the dupicate(metacrisis) Doctor in the series four episode "Journey's End" and hopefully will extend from series 5 through series 6 and hopefully 7. **

**I really enjoy the rest of the Doctor Who series, but this is my "what if" story: if Rose is together with the Doctor again after being separated.**** T****he story will defiantly pick up the pace shortly in the next couple chapters with more plot to work with and definitely be longer.**

******This is a Doc&Rose fic so don't worry...it will be filled with great moments with them :) **

**While reading Rose's Diary in this chapter, listen to "Doomsday" composed by Murray Gold from the Doctor Who Series 2 album. CHILLSSSS. (and yes i cry every time).**

**Feedback is much loved/appreciated and please enjoy!**

* * *

_Written in the journal of Rose Tyler, parallel Earth 2008_

Some people don't understand how a teenage girl from London, England, 21st century would want travel with a nine hundred and three year old alien around the universe. They don't get how she agreed to leave her family behind to explore time and space in a wonderful blue box with this mad man. And some people don't understand why she would love this man with all her being knowing that there was a risk of losing her life and heart completely. But then again, I'm not most people.

My name is Rose Tyler. I was that girl who traveled with the Doctor in that wonderful blue box called the TARDIS for nearly two years. I lived a life of adventure and excitement with him, having experienced more in a lifetime than most people can say. I fought off ghosts with Charles Dickens and witnessed the final moments of the planet Earth. I looked into the time vortex and stopped a werewolf from killing Queen Victoria.

We both saved countless of lives together, but I think most importantly we saved each other. And in a single moment, our fantastic life was ripped apart.

I was torn away from the Doctor and thrown into another universe, never to see him again. My beautiful Doctor, the man who I fell completely in love with was gone in an instant and there was nothing I could do about it.

Nothing seemed to be right after that. I went through the motions of my life in this parallel world. I even joined Torchwood, an agency that keeps in contact with other lifeforms in the galaxy and defends the earth from harmful alien invasions. I admit that good things happened though: My mum and dad got pregnant and Mickey, my best mate, and I became closer friends than ever. Yet everywhere I turned, I hoped to see that skinny man in a dark brown coat with unruly hair and a cheeky smile saying "Where to, Miss Rose Tyler?"

And then the darkness came. Planets and stars started going out and the universe around us started to collapse. The world was dying. But, with the Torchwood research team, we created a dimension cannon so I could come back to my Doctor, to save the world again but to be with him too. However, I think fate frowns upon a happy ending with the Doctor and I.

The Metacrisis was the price of saving my original universe. He is half Time Lord and half human and has all the memories of the Doctor. Not to mention he is the spitting image of him too. He was born out of war, with anger, fire, and fury burring in his heart. He killed the entire Dalek fleet without so much as a hesitation, not something my Doctor would do.

He is the reason I remain in this parallel world. The Doctor wanted me to help him to see the good in the world, even if it is corrupted. After the Doctor and Donna left me, I looked into the eyes of the metacrisis Doctor on that beach, and I imagined myself looking into the eyes of my Doctor. I thought that maybe I could do this. Maybe I could live a life knowing that my Doctor was off in another universe while I live with a man who is partly him. I made myself believe this at the time, because how could I face reality without breaking down as I did before.

As I sit now at my desk in the Torchwood office, and I think about the "what if" factors of my life; things that could never be. I've accepted my fate I guess, happy to be content with what has given me. Five months have passed and my universe is slowly picking up the pieces of what happened. Mom and dad have had their baby, Tony, who is the cutest thing you've ever seen. And the Doctor...well he is the Doctor. He comes into Torchwood and works on alien cases, using that brilliant mind of his.

When my Doctor left, I asked the metacrisis Doctor to give us space with all that's happen, and he agreed. I feel guilty for pushing him away when he needs me the most, but I'm still processing what's going on, and I know its the right thing to do for now.

I haven't talked him since that day on the beach 5 months ago. Sometimes in the hall we pass by each other and say hello politely. I can see the hurt in his sad smile and I know he sees it in mine. Maybe one day we can be together, but for now it will have to wait.

I don't know why I'm writing this down, but someone needs to know my story, and I don't care who does. I'm tired of hiding what I feel bout everything that has happened. Someone needs to understand how a 19 year old girl could fall in love with an impossible man. And whoever does read this, just know that with my story, its not an easy one to handle.

* * *

_Torchwood Offices, Parellel Earth, 2009_

"Hey, Rose! You wanna give me a hand with this box?" Agent Johnson shouted as the elevator doors opened.

Rose Tyler snapped her journal shut and rushed over to help him, supporting one side of the heavy box with both her hands.

"Blimey! What have you got in there, Johnson?" Rose said as they shuffled over to his desk.

They planted it atop the messy pile on his desk and leaned against it to catch their breath. "The Doctor gave it to me for analysis. Something to do with some rocks that mysteriously appeared in some bloke's flat."

Rose heart squeezed a bit at the mention of the Doctor, but checked herself reminding her that he technically wasn't "him".

She tucked her hair behind her ears. "How mysterious are we talking about?" She asked, hoping he didn't catch her pause.

He didn't and replied, "Well, I shouldn't be telling you this because it's majorly classified..."

Rose glowered at him. Secrets did not sit well with her, especially during the late hours hour. "Look Johnson. You and I both know that I was one of the originals who built Torchwood up to what it is now and not to mention I saved this universe. Just because I decided to work as a field agent instead of the top dogs doesn't mean that I don't have a right to know what's going on. So spill." She hoped her shift into authority drove her point home.

"Alright," he admitted. Johnson looked around to see if anyone was still here this late. He hushed his voice down so that only she could hear. "There was a crack one this old man's wall that appeared about a year ago. At first, he thought is was nothing. But then it just started to get bigger as time progressed. And yesterday night," Johnson said as he opened up the box with a pocket knife, "these chunks of rock were all over his floor next to the crack. He reported it this morning to the police. The Doctor went over there to analyze it but couldn't get anything oddly. He sent it to me for further research."

Rose looked into the box. At first, the pieces looked like any other rock, but the more she examined them, the more they started to look like...body parts...of a statue. She picked up the biggest piece, what looked like what appeared to be a head. She turned it around so what looked like eyes would look back at her. Her eyes roamed over its very weathered features.

Rose blinked and for an instance, the head's mouth opened with hideous fangs instead of teeth, but in another instant, the face of the statue returned to normal. She dropped the head suddenly into the box and took a step back.

"What's wrong?" Johnson questioned with a look worry etched on his face.

Rose realized her breathing had quickened. She hesitated, trying to find words. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I touched a sharp part of it and took me by surprise," she said realizing how easy the lie rolled off her tongue. She turned around and walked to her desk, pretending to be busy with papers with her back to his.

He looked warily at her for a moment, but then accepted her answer. "Alright," he said as pick up the box and placed it in his drawer. "I best leave this to get an analysis for the Doctor tomorrow."

He picked up his coat on his chair. "I'm turning in for the night. You gonna be alright?"

Rose bit her lip with worry, but calmly replied. "Ya, I'll be fine. Thanks again, Johnson. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," he rang out as the elevator doors closed.

Rose flounced in her chair with a thud. She placed her hand on the temples of her head, messaging the ache that course through her brain. She knew through experience that although the statue head might not be anything, it could be something. Rose inwardly sighed because she knew what she now had to do. There was no way in hell she'd have clearance to see that box again and there was only one man who would let her see it.

"Well, I can't avoid it any longer," she said to herself in the stillness of the room.

After five months of a tense silence, Rose was going to have to face to the Doctor.

* * *

**TADA. there ya have it!**

**For anyone wondering why Rose wasn't transported when she blinked, well the "statue" (when I say statue...you'll find out if you already don't know...) doesn't have full power nor a complete body, plus this would be a very short story if that happens. I'll explain further more into the upcoming chapters.**

**Again, more plot/action/dramaness will be added in the next chapter (also muchhhh longer). This chapter was just to get the ball rolling on this story. **

**Oh and Johnson will not be making further appearance...just had to make someone to get the scene flowin. **

**I plan to add a new chapter by the end of this week so stay tuned :) **

**If I have any grammatical mistakes or anything, they were not done intentionally and I will edit it if need be. **

**Please do review and give me your thoughts on this! :) oh and Happy New Year!**


	2. Arrival of the Angels

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Doctor Who nor make money off of this. It is based off the BBC show.**

**Wowww I am so thrilled to see such amazing response to this! Thank you guys so much for reading/reviewing/following this story!**

**I plan to put up chapters in weekly intervals, due to the fact of that thing called reality in my life (Booooo).**

**This chapter is probably the longest one I will ever write. I just wanted to get the ball rolling on this story and give you all something to look foreword to next time. Please take a breather if you need to; I put more lines in this so you can come back to it later. **

**Just to clarify: when Rose says "her Doctor"/ "real Doctor" she is referring to the original Doctor, not the metacrisis**

**Listen to "Davros" from series 4 soundtrack of Doctor Who when you get to the last section. put it on repeat. it gives you the creeeeepppssss **

**Enjoy and please review/favorite/follow!**

* * *

_Recap of Chapter 1: Rose Tyler- Rose has decided to break silence with the metacrisis Doctor in order to find out what the strange statues parts are._

_Parallel Earth, 2009_

"Where to Miss?" The taxi driver asked as Rose settled into the car from coming from outside in the rain.

"Fishers Lane, Chiswick," she replied, reading it off a crumbled piece of paper. Before she left Canary Warf the other night, she copied the address down from what was scribbled on the box Johnson brought in.

Since she was not due to the office for another hour, Rose felt like she needed to be out investigating this so called "crack on the wall" and the rock business a bit herself before going to the Doctor. The least she could do was to prepare in case the Doctor began talking nonsense.

She closed her eyes for the remainder of the car ride, thinking about what the real Doctor was doing right then in his world.

"Here we are, Miss," the taxi driver said, breaking Rose's trance.

As she handed him the money, he advised, "Best get inside today soon, Miss. Looks like a storm is brewing." She smiled a thank you and got out the taxi.

Even if a storm was on its way, she was thankful that the rain let up, but clouds remained swirling overhead.

Rose wandered down the street and stopped in front of a house with police tape marking it off. Her gut said this was the house that she was looking for...well that, and it was the only house on the street marked off with police tape.

Rose looked over her shoulder to check her surroundings before lifting the tape up and walking to the front door. She knocked lightly and waited. When no response came, she knocked a bit harder causing the door to open slightly. She pushed the door in, creating a loud creak sound as a result.

She smiled to herself and thought, _there goes for being discreet._

"Hello?" Rose asked and she peered into the dark house. She took a step in.

A sound erupted from a far corner of the house, startling Rose. She reached her holster for her laser gun, a device issued to agents for emergencies.

Rose gathered her courage and said aloud, "I'm Rose Tyler from Scotland Yard." She figured that keeping her Torchwood identity hushed was for the better.

A shadowed figure emerged in the hallway, appearing to be human. Rose let out a breath of relief and placed the laser back into the holster.

When the figure didn't respond again she asked "And you are?.."

The figure slowly shuffled into light. He was an old man with white hair, a scruffy beard, and wore a red beanie. Rose took a sharp intake of breath when the realization dawned on her who it was.

He eyed her cautiously. "Wilfred Mott," he stated. "Call me Wilf. Have we met before?"

* * *

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Wilf asked as he poured Rose a cup of tea in the kitchen.

Rose smiled warmly from her seat at the table and replied, "No. Thanks though."

He placed the kettle back on the stove. He turned around and asked again, "Are you sure we haven't met before? I could have sworn I've see you somewhere."

Rose swallowed a large portion of her tea despite its hot temperature. The memory of meeting the old man in the other universe immerged in her mind. She looked up and said with a sad smile, "No, I do think so."

"Well," he said, changing the subject, "you say you've come to follow up on the investigation. So, have you any leads to what it is?"

"No," Rose said. He frowned in disappointment. "I just wanted to hear your take on what happened. I know it's in a report, but I'd like to make sure we have all the facts down."

"Okay," Wilf said with a nod. He pulled up a chair next to her. "A year ago a crack in the spare bedroom appeared; tiny little thing. I got someone to check it out, and they patched it up."

"So then what happened?" She asked.

"I didn't even think about it for roughly five months," he said shaking his head in disbelief. "When I had company stay over the other night, I set them up in the guest bedroom. We found the crack grew about a forth of a meter and rocks were all over the floor."

The rocks still puzzled Rose. "Was there any sign of forced entry?"

"That's the thing," he said placing his cup down. "The police thought I was bonkers! There was absolutely no sign of a break in. No broken windows, no busted doors, and no fingerprints. It was like a ghost had been in there."

"Perhaps it might have been a prank?" She suggested.

A spark of amusement illuminated his face and he responded, "Miss Tyler, I mean no disrespect, but I've been around long enough to know there are forces out there that can't be explained. Like for instance, why I trust you when you clearly aren't from Scotland Yard. Well that or your working for someone more important."

Rose flushed and looked down at her cold tea.

He placed his hand over her arm. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

She grinned fully at him. "Well, now that's settled, let's have a look at that room."

* * *

"Well would you look at that," Wilf said, "It looks to have grown a bit more now that you've come here."

They both approached the wall. Rose took out her analyzer, a standard tech tool given to every agent from Torchwood. In her peripherals she saw him eying her curiously, but he didn't speak a word.

The analyzer indicated that the crack was giving off consistent amounts of energy even though it appeared to be doing nothing. Suddenly, the analyzer picked up a burst of energy.

Wilf jumped and exclaimed, "My God!"

Rose looked down to the floor and rocks were scattered at her feet. She bent over, picking one up. Just as she observed the previous night, the rocks appeared to be weathered body parts of a statue. She placed a couple pieces in her bag.

"What's happening here?" Wilf asked, having fear in his voice for the first time in that morning.

"Mr. Mott," Rose said with authority as she stood up, "I don't know what's going on, but I think I might know who does."

Wilf met her eyes and said, "Well, tell this person to get a move on it 'cause I've got a feeling this is only going to get worse."

* * *

Rose worked in the analysis lab, examining every inch of the rocks as well as researching on the computer. It was well into the evening, but she continued to work. The Doctor was nowhere to be found that day, so she was on her own. She finally sat down exhausted and defeated to rest after what seemed like the twelfth hour she'd been there.

"Rose Tyler," said a voice from across the room.

Rose's head snapped up. She slowly turned around to see the man she knew would be standing there. For the first time in five months, Rose allowed herself to actually look at the other Doctor.

He wore a dark grey suit with a brown trench coat over it. His hair bunched up at the top and he wore black-rimmed specs. Worried lines etched his forehead and it looked like he hadn't taken a shave to his face in a while. Rose couldn't help herself from smiling as he smiled at her. Rose knew this Doctor was undeniably the mirror image of her Doctor.

Her Doctor, she repeated in her head, feeling her chest contract. A feeling of guilt coursed through her body and she looked back down to her hands.

"So!" He said breaking the uneasy silence. "Heard you have now joined the case. Well I might have had something to do with a particular box of rocks being sent to your section of the office, and perhaps told a certain agent to fill you in. but I deny everything," he said with a shrug and held his palms up facing her. "So what have you found?" He asked leaning over the back of her chair.

The close proximity caused Rose's breath to hitch. She should have realized he sent that box to Johnson, knowing she'd snoop. She cleared her throat and stated, "Two boxes full of alien rocks and a crack on a wall. Not much. Not anything now that I think about it."

"I think I'm right there with you on that," he said with a sigh.

"You, the Doctor, have found nothing?" She asked squinting her eyes.

He smiled. "Oh alright, I didn't want to show off. The crack is actually where two points in time in space should have never touched."

"Blimey," Rose whispered. She sat up in her seat in the chair. "Do you know what's on the other side?"

"No, which is odd. I should be able to hear something, but I can't hear a thing nor get it to open, even with full power on my sonic. When I press my ear to against it, its like the crack is trying to hush up what's happening on the other side. But, it can't hide the fact that I know what it is." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"So what do we do from here? That still doesn't explain the rocks." Rose pointed out.

"True. But you know, I've faced worse," the Doctor said leaning against the table. "For instance, there was this one time when I was climbing Mt. Everest in 1500 A.D. with two Sontarans closing in below me, when suddenly, I was blinded temporarily by a radioactive blizzard. I couldn't see anything in front of me. Luckily, I used my scarf as a leverage device on a tiny sliver of ice to-"

"Doctor," Rose interrupted. It never failed to irritate her that he contained all the memories of the real Doctor. "As much as that sounds interesting, I think we should focus."

"Right you are! But, the point of my tale is that when you have no idea what's ahead of you," he said picking up a hammer and a blowtorch, "do something stupid." He then proceeded to smash the rocks on the table.

"What are you doing?!" Rose exclaimed as he brought the blowtorch to another piece of rock.

"Seeing what makes this rock tick!" He said with a devious smile and drove a powerful blow to another rock. He then took another piece and placed it under the electric saw. Rose covered her ears at the sound of the piercing noise.

He released it and took off his glasses, gazing quizzically at his work.

"What is it?" Rose asked as she walked over to where he stood. "Did you break it?"

"Not quite," he said looking up from the table and finding her eyes.

Rose looked down at the table and saw what he meant. "Impossible," she whispered. She looked in amazement and saw that all the rocks he attempted to demolish were perfectly intact. "I don't understand..How?" She turned to him.

He took out his sonic screwdriver, analyzing his work. He paused, looking off as if trying to find the solution somewhere else. He turned to Rose, his eyes blazing in anger. "What I don't understand is **why** doesn't it add up!? I've been on this case for a three days and not one, not a single lead has occurred. Not so much as a whisper from these rocks or cracks!" He said, slamming a rock he held onto the table.

Rose jumped back at his sudden anger. She looked at the darkness that crept into his eyes. The nature of impatience and rage of the metacrisis Doctor revealed itself to Rose for the first time since his destruction of the Dalek fleet in the other universe. And it frightened her how much it scared her.

His breathing became staggered as he tried to control his rage.

"..Doctor?" Rose said with hesitance.

He looked up and his eyes softened, returning back to their deep brown state instead of the black shade it was.

"Right," he said with a slightly cracked voice, breaking eye contact with her. He returned his attention back to the table.

"Wait," Rose said, realizing something. "You said, 'cracks' not 'crack.' You mean to say that there are more than one crack?"

"Technically speaking, yes," he replied.

"Well that's just fantastic! When were you deciding to let me know?" Rose spit out with sarcasm.

"That's what I've been finding out for these past couple days. Countless of people have cracks on their walls, same situations, but only two locations have these rocks scattered around," the Doctor said.

"Wilf Noble's house," Rose whispered to herself. "One of them is Donna's gramp's place," she said louder.

He looked up at her with bafflement. "Wilf? That was his house?! I didn't see him when I went over. How did you-"

"I went there early this morning. Found the address on Johnson's box, and met him." Rose replied with a side smile. His amazed face made it all worth it to go to Wilf's house earlier that day. "Figured I had to start somewhere."

She then explained all that happened that morning, including the appearance of more broken rocks when the crack gave off a certain burst of energy. When she finished, she realized she forgot something completely. "Doctor, last night when I was examining the rocks you sent with Johnson, something happened."

He crossed his arms. "Go on."

"Well, when I picked up what looked like to be a head of a statue, its face changed," Rose explained.

The Doctor's uncrossed his arms and he placed himself directly in front of Rose. He then asked with all seriousness, "What did the face look liked?"

"It was hideous," she said recalling the memory, "It had fangs in its mouth a wide open eyes."

The Doctor placed his hands on Rose's shoulder looked her directly in the eye. "Now Rose, this is very important. Very important. Did the face change the moment you blinked?"

Rose searched her memory again. "Yes!" she exclaimed, "Right when I blinked the face turned!"

The Doctors eyes widened. "Yes, of course! Why didn't I see it before! This is fantastic!"

She smiled as he flew across the room to the computer.

"Ha! Gotcha!" He shouted when pulled up the correct file he was searching for. His face then pinched into a frown.

"So what are these fantastic rocks?" Rose asked coming up behind his chair.

The Doctor turned so that Rose now faced him and the screen. His voice dipped lower with a sense of dread entailing it. "I believe our little bits of rocks are Weeping Angels."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Rose asked as she ran to catch up to the Doctor's fast pace down the hallway.

"You'll see soon enough." He responded with a glance in her direction.

Rose was still lost on what he was onto, but then again, she shouldn't be surprised by his erratic behavior. "So these angels, they change their faces when you blink?"

"Yes, but in short they are quantum locked; meaning they move very fast when your not looking; fast enough to kill. They turn to stone the moment you are looking." He stated as they rounded a corner.

Rose's eyes widened. "So I could have died last night?!"

"No, that couldn't have been possible. These broken angels found near the cracks are literally destroyed. I'm surprised that the head of the angel you held had enough energy to even change its face. Your lucky it didn't have enough energy to send you to the past."

"The past?" Rose asked. "Why the past?"

"The Angels favorite form of attack is sending a victim back in time. The Angels feed off of the potential lives a victim would have had he or she lived in the present. Luckily, your angel could only change its face," the Doctor said.

"Why haven't they been killed or contained," Rose said in disgust of their nature.

He turned to her when they approached the lift. "You can't kill a piece of stone." He pressed the button to call for it.

Rose felt a sudden flash of fear. "So what do we do?"

"These broken bits of Angels only seem to appear where fluxes of energy emerge from these cracks. I, well I guess I should say we now, need to close all cracks, which could serve as more portals. We can't count on all of what comes through to be broken for long."

The lift arrived and they entered together. The Doctor pressed the "Level 50" button.

"Doctor, you still haven't answered my question. Where are we going?"

The Doctor broke eye contact with her. "We need to analyze the only other place where the broken angels have appeared. Someone discovered it by accident only this morning."

"And where is that?" Rose.

His eyes met hers. "Where I first lost you."

Rose swallowed hard realizing where he meant. It was the Battle of Canary Wharf. When she was about to be sucked into the void in her own world, her dad caught her and took her to the parallel universe for the first time. She looked down to the floor when the doors opened. The Doctor placed his hand inside her own, clasping their fingers together.

"You ready?" he asked in a soft voice. She nodded and they both stepped inside the dark hallway.

* * *

The Doctor searched for the light switch on the wall while Rose shined her torch across the room as the entered it.

It looked exactly the same as she remembered it. She asked Torchwood to quarantine this section off after being taken into this universe. Even papers were still scattered the floor. She tried forgetting about this place ever since losing her Doctor. It was difficult for her repress the memory as she stood there now.

"There!" The Doctor said from a distance away. Lights flickered on from the ceiling. "That should help a bit."

She clicked her torch off and her eyes immediately found the crack on the wall. "Doctor, look at this!" she said as she jogged over to the crack.

The crack was extended about 3 meters and with a hint of gold shining through it.

The Doctor pinched his eyebrows together and took out his sonic screwdriver. His face contorted with shock and he murmured, "Impossible."

"What?" Rose asked.

The lights began to flicker above them. "Rose," he said. "Back up, now!"

A soft rumbling shook the floor and the lights began to flicker more. The Doctor pointed his sonic to the light switch panel, but it appeared to be do nothing. "What's the matter with you?" He said to his screwdriver shaking it furiously.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Rose asked him in a panic, coming to the center of the room.

He came up next to her. "There was a massive spike in energy levels from the crack, the highest it's ever been."

The lights continued to flicker until suddenly, they turned off for a solid five seconds. The Doctor aimed his sonic again at the panel. "Aha!" He said when the lights turned back on.

Rose bit back a scream at the newest members that had just joined the room.

Three Weeping Angels.

Staring at them.

Standing directly between them and the elevator.

* * *

"Rose," the Doctor said calmly, "whatever you do, don't blink."

Beads of sweat began to form at the back on her neck. Her eyes roamed at each angel, observing their identical faces, chilling expressions.

Rose felt the Doctor move his hand with the sonic to work on the lighting panel. It started to make strange erratic sounds the longer he continued to work on it.

"It's no use," The Doctor breathed out. "The panel is too far away and my sonic isn't working. They appear to be controlling the power system. The lighting will hold for about another fifteen seconds. Rose, take out your torch and turn it on when I tell you. We might have a chance if they can't tamper with that battery."

Rose reached into her back pocket and held it with a shaky hand.

"Get ready," he warned her. She placed her finger over the switch. "Now!"

She switched it on and immediately the lights above went out as well the power in what seemed like the entire building. Her torch dimly lit the room.

"Rose, carefully begin to walk around them. We need to get to the door but keep your eyes on them at all times." the Doctor instructed.

Rose's eyes watered as the strain of keeping her eyes open increased. They both took a couple steps foreword, careful not to touch them.

Rose's torch flickered for an instant, and the angels formed a semi circle around them, causing Rose and the Doctor to shift their backs to the wall.

"Rose," the Doctor said taking her hand while still staring at the angels, " I don't know why, but these angels are striking to kill, not feed. Get ready to run."

Her torch then began to flicker erratically and the angels advanced with its tempo, causing Rose and the Doctor to back up. The faces of the Angels grew more menacing with each flicker and their bodies more animal like.

Rose clutched the Doctor's arm and turned her face into his shoulder as they pressed themselves against the wall, waiting for the final blow to come.

But it didn't.

Rose opened her eyes to see the room faintly illuminated. The angels were all sprawled on the floor in different positions, frozen and shielding their eyes away from the Doctor and Rose.

"What the.." The Doctor said as he turned around to see what they were staring at. "Rose, I'll face the angels, but take a look at this."

Rose turned around a gasped in awe. The crack on the wall was now illuminated with a golden glow and slowly began to open.

"Whatever wants in, wants the Angels out," the Doctor said. He added, "And if their scared, I think its wise we should be too."

He placed a grip on her arm. "Come on, we need to leave now while we have the chance."

"What about the crack?" she asked moving along with him.

"I'll take our lives over a glowing crack; stay here and keep your eyes on the angels while I open the doors, " he responded leaving her in the middle of the room again.

He reached the door, but it was sealed shut. He tried to sonic it but it didn't work.

"The emergency protocol system kicked in the moment the power went off. The doors won't open for anyone until the building is secure." Rose said remembering emergency procedure. A sense of dread washed over her. "We are stuck."

"ARGH! There has to be another way!" He said, kicking the door. She heard him pacing around the room.

_Rose_ a voice whispered in her ear.

Rose head jerked a bit, but she kept her eyes trained on the angels. "Did you say something Doctor?"

"No," he said while feeling around the walls, "I'm trying to find us a way out."

_Rose,_ the voice said again louder, coming from the crack.

She felt tremor move up her spine.

_Do not be afraid Rose, I am here to help. Go through the crack. _It said with clarity and she felt her heart rate escalate.

_Why?_ She thought boldly.

_Because I can only keep this portal open for a minute longer. It will then close and the angels will be reanimated again_, the voice responded.

In her heart, she knew that was the truth.

The crack began to falter.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted.

"What is it?" He asked frantically coming up to her ghost like face.

She let out a quick breath. "We have to go through the crack."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you insane?!"

"Listen, a voice is telling me it's a portal, and if we don't go through the Angels will kill us."

"And you trust this magical voice from an unknown origin that is scaring possibly the most deadliest assassins on Earth?" He questioned while crossing his arms.

She surprised even herself by firmly saying, "Yes."

Rose grabbed his hand and placed it in hers. "Trust me."

The Doctor paused, taking in the facts. She could feel his eyes search her face. "Always," he responded.

Suddenly, a force pulled the Doctor and Rose to the wall and into the crack itself.

The last thing Rose heard before she blacked out was the Doctor screaming out her name as his hand was ripped out of hers.

* * *

**Boom. **

**I really hope I used the British lingo correctly, if not I do apologize for being uneducated in the matters of worldly expressions :) please let me know if I used them incorrectly lol. **

**Love the Nobles, so I had to at least put Wilf in here. *Tear* I miss them. And man I am seriously having Tennant withdrawals after writing this chapter. UGH. **

**Next week we get to meet the 11th Doctor! Yahooo!**

**Please review, favorite, follow and all that jazz. Again I really am so thankful for all the response you guys give this story!**

**Can't wait for next week! xx**


	3. Bad Wolf's Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Doctor Who nor make money off of this. It is based off the BBC show.**

**Bigggg A/N this chapter:**

**Holy cow, I am so grateful again for the love you guys gave Chapter 2! Gosh, it still is blowing me away that people are even reading this. I am speechless. You guys rock!**

**So I will be starting mid series 5 now beginning with the "Vampires in Venice." the episode will be spilt into two parts- this chapter is sort of a part 1 and part 2 shall be posted a week from now. (I didn't plan on doing so, but the chapter ended up being colossal.)**

**Update on scheduling: The month of January, turns out, is unbelievably so busy for me. I plan to post another chapter next week (January 19th) but update this story every two weeks until (fingers crossed) the middle of March when everything should chill down. Booooooo my hectic life! I'm sorry I told you guys differently in my other post :( however things could change so I'll post at the end of all my chapters from now on when the next one will be put up. **

**Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Recap Chapter 2: Arrival of the Angels—Rose and the metacrisis Doctor escape the clutches of the Weeping Angels by being dragged into the crack by an unknown source, only to be separated when pulled in._

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Those were the only thoughts Rose could process. She couldn't move her body. She ached from head to toe. The only thing that seemed to be real was the dull pain that coursed through her head.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

_Rose_, a voice whispered in the depths of her mind.

Her eyes snapped open.

_Rose, _the voice said with more clarity.

She sat up suddenly, and groaned at the newfound pain that came along with it. She looked around her. Her mind tried to grasp the surroundings, but nothing seemed to be in tangible. It was if someone had put the world out of focus.

_Rose, _the voice said again. _Don't be afraid. _

She began looking frantically around her. "Who are you? What do you want?"

_I have by many names, but you know me by one. _

It wasn't until she looked directly in front of her that she came face to face with a wolf. Its fur was colored with golden strands, and its golden eyes pierced hers.

Rose felt a long forgotten memory re-emerged from the corners of her mind.

"Bad Wolf," she said in awe. "You're the Bad Wolf!"

When she was almost lost the Doctor in his 9th regenerative state, she consumed the time vortex, which called to her by the name of 'Bad Wolf,' to save him. The power and knowledge she possessed from the vortex nearly killed her but the Doctor saved her at the cost of regeneration.

The wolf nodded to her, confirming her recognition.

"How are you doing this?" Rose asked with curiosity. "Last time you were in my head, you almost burned through it."

_I am only a projection and we sit in another dimension. Unfortunately you are unconscious. _

"Unconscious? Where am I?" She asked and then it hit her.

The lights. The crack. The Angels. The Doctor.

"Oh no," she whispered in a panic, "The Doctor! Where is he!? Did they-" she swallowed not allowing herself to say it. He didn't deserve to die when his life had only begun.

_Be still, he is safe, _the wolf reassured her. _You shall meet with him again when the time comes._

She gave a sharp nod of her head in relief but asked, "Why are you here?"

The wolf sat beside Rose. _Someone has been tampering with the laws of time and space. These cracks have opened doors...doors that should have remained closed. The two cracks you discovered in what is considered the parallel world serve as doors back to your original universe._

Rose's breath hitched. Pure joy, fear, and confusion swelled into Rose's chest. "So does that mean I can go back?"

The wolf looked at her. _Rose,_ _Fate has given you a chance to regain what you have lost, but a danger stands in your path. An evil wishes to destroy you._

Rose's blood turned cold. "Who?"

_A race considered as old as I am, who have plagued the Earth and countless of other worlds. They foresaw your return and recognized the threat you held over their plans. They are creatures seen, yet hidden... remembered, yet forgotten...heard, yet-_

A searing pain shot through Rose's mind. Her body writhed on the ground as the pain began to escalate.

_Rose, our time is running short. I can't remain any longer. _The wolf said in a rush. _Find the Doctor whose face you know not but whose hearts still hold you dear. You need each other both._

"But I don't understand!" Rose screamed, trying to control her agony.

_Look for my symbol... I will be there to guide you. We shall meet again when the river is born to a song of battle. Good luck, Rose Tyler. _

And then Rose felt the world go black.

* * *

_The TARDIS, Earth 2010_

The Doctor whipped his mouth with the back of his hand in complete shock as he leaned against the Tardis door. Thousands of thoughts whizzed across his head. Amelia Pond had kissed him! Sweet Amy Pond, the young Scottish girl who wanted to travel the universe with him...had snogged him!

He went over any possible instance where he even remotely showed an interest to her...that way, but nothing came to mind.

I mean…he was being himself…right? He thought. Nothing seemed to be going according to his wishes ever since his recent regeneration.

He wasn't counting on crashing into her backyard or coming back for her twelve years too late, nor the fact that they ran into a couple of fully functioning Daleks and not to mention the Weeping Angels. Don't even get started with him on River Song. The woman was an enigma itself.

Well the whole "Amy is getting married in the morning" and seducing thing Amy put on in her bedroom threw him off a bit too.

Never mind that, he thought, straightening his bowtie and brushing his hair back. He walked directly to the center counsel in the Tardis, ignoring Amy who was sprawled on it in an alluring manner. The Doctor inwardly rolled his eyes and avoided eye contact as he reached for the handle to reset the time coordinates.

Amy rolled her eyes at his coolness. "Typical blokes, straight to fixin their toys-"

"That's the thing Amy, I'm not some typical bloke," he said casually and walked over to the other side of the panel, trying to appear busy.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Sorry did I do something wrong? Cause I'm getting some mixed signals here-"

"Mixed signals?" The Doctor questioned. "How so?"

"Well, for one thing you show up on the middle of the night, get me out of my bed in my nightie, which you then don't let me change out of," Amy lifted her eyebrows, "for ages. And then take me on a spin in your time machine. That, sir, is a signal...like a big bat signal in the sky saying 'Get your coat, Love. The Doctor is in.'"

The Doctor smiled a bit knowing he did do that often but quickly shook his head, refusing to give into Amy's taunting. "No...its not like that you see...that's not what I'm like-"

"Then what are you like!" Amy shouted.

With amusement, the Doctor responded, "Well...Gandalf!...or maybe the little green guy from Star Wars-"

"Nope, you are a typical bloke." Amy stated.

The Doctor eyed her. "No I'm the Doctor."

"No you're not. You are a bloke. And, here I am to help you!" Amy said as she latched onto him by the suspenders.

The Doctor began pushing her off politely. How could he make her see? He thought.

"Amy, look, that's not why you're here."

Amy batted her eyes. "Then why am I here?"

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Because, I am a nine hundred and even year old Time Lord who can't...see it," he said gesturing his hands in the air.

"See what?" Amy said and took a step back.

The Doctor sat down with frustration. "Everything! I look up at the star and see a giant boiling burning ball of gas. I watch planets begin, and I watch them end. And I've been there twice and back. After awhile...everything is just...stuff. But you," The Doctor said standing up and pointing at her, "you can see it. And then so can I."

"Is that why you took me?" Amy asked.

The Doctor paused. The guilt of his many mistakes in hurting his other companions never left his mind. "There are worse reasons."

She took a step past him, "So that means I'm not the first one then?" It suddenly occurred to her. "There have been others traveling with you?"

The Doctor inwardly cringed a bit. He didn't expect to have the "exes" talk any time soon. "Ya, sure. Loads of them," He said trying to sound nonchalant.

Amy crossed her arms and the Doctor quickly added, "But, just chubs, friends, mates-Not mates. No, forget mates." He added with a silent smile, thinking about the last stubborn ginger that stepped into the Tardis.

"So out of these 'loads'...how many would you say were girls?"

"Well...maybe...slightly...a bit...over half," he said, biting back his words as he felt Amy position herself for another question.

"So...the Tardis.. I'm sure.. has visual records of these...companions, ya?" She asked innocently.

"Correct, but they are voice locked," he said with a triumphant grin.

"Oh and all I would have to say would be, 'Show me all visual records of previous Tardis inhabitants'...perhaps?" Amy asked.

"No, I would have to ask to show all visual records of previous Tardis inhabitants," he said correcting her.

She gave him a playful slap on the check. "Why, thank you."

The Doctor groaned. "Oh no no no no!" He blushed as she watched images of his previous companions fly across the visual screen, feeding into her delighted amusement.

The Doctor looked up at the ceiling on the Tardis. "Thanks, dear. Missile the metal door why don't you." He turned his attention to the consol, preparing it for flight and waited impatiently until Amy was done watching the visual screen.

"Wait wait wait pause!" Amy asked. The Tardis clicked and stopped at an image. "This one has shown up servveerrralll times in this marvelous slide show," she said with a waggy finger at the Doctor.

"Oh really who?" He asked remaining focused on adjusting the different knobs rather than to giving into embarrassment.

"The blond one." She said with her back to him still.

The Doctor paled and turned his face to the visual screen. His two hearts began to beat loudly. He hadn't allowed himself to remember this companion yet since in his body regenerated. She was exactly how he remembered her, with a perfect smile, hair as bright as a Sun, and big brown eyes that held a hunger to see the universe.

Rose Tyler, his mind echoed... The girl he loved, but the girl he lost. His eyes dipped slightly as the memories of their hello, their adventures, and their final goodbye resurfaced.

Amy turned around. "Well Doctor, who is— " She cut herself short. He appeared to be unaware of her movement with his eyes still fixed on the monitor.

"Doctor?" she said, breaking his fix on the photo.

He met her eyes. "One of my last companions." He turned his attention back to the consol, refusing to meet Amy's questioning face.

"Doctor, I've never seen you look at anyone like that. You look as though you...well you-"

"It doesn't matter now," the Doctor said overturning her observation. He powered off the visual monitor. "She's gone."

Amy stood beside him while he fiddled with more buttons. "She have a name?" She asked quietly.

He stopped; his eyes still fixed on the consol. "Rose," the Doctor whispered. "Her name was Rose."

Amy placed a hand on his shoulder, "Doctor, do you want to-"

"No, no, need," he said, perking up to his usual self. The Doctor quickly changed the subject. "Well, I think its time for a little reunion with you and big nose."

Amy's anger flared slightly at his little comment about Rory. She brushed away the thought. "He's at stag night."

"Well then," the Doctor smiled, "let's make it a great one. And I have just the location for a perfect gateway in mind."

Amy watched him as he dashed about the Tardis. She decided not pester him as he gallivanted about the room. She wondered about what just happened. Amy had never seen the Doctor so still or so quiet until he looked at that photo. When he looked at it, it was if he was looking at something so wonderful yet so painful.

Amy decided to let it go...but promised herself to look into this 'Rose' later.

* * *

_Earth_

_Are you awake, Signorina?, _a voice called into Rose's consciousness. She mumbled a no and wished to return to her slumber. _Signorina _, this voice repeated sounding a bit like a boy.

"Signorina! " a boy shouted.

Rose's eyelids peaked open but her vision blurred.

"Signorina! I thought you would never wake up! I'll run and get Papa!" the boy said in relief and rushed out of the room.

Rose slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in small wooden cot, wearing her jeans and jumper. Two oil lamps sat atop a nightstand beside the bed. The walls were old and dingy and a small window was open at the far end of the room, letting in a cool sea breeze.

She sat up with a gasp. Her encounter with the wolf came flooding back to her as if it were seconds ago. Was she truly back in her own world? What of the metacrisis Doctor? Who were these creatures that wanted her dead? What did the wolf mean by 'find the Doctor who face you no not'? Her mind raced with all questions but no answers seemed to be at hand.

All she knew was that sitting there was not the solution. She pulled the covers off her body and stood up.

"Signorina, are you feeling better?" a man asked in the doorway.

Rose turned around to see a middle age man and a boy standing beside him, both wearing what looked like to be Renaissance garments.

"Yes, but who are you?" she asked taking a step back.

"You do not need to be alarmed. My name is Marco Puccini and this is my son, Alberto Puccini. You are in our room over my bookshop."

Extensive training, thanks to Torchwood, told her that he was not lying. Rose still wasn't buying it. "How did I get here?"

The man gestured for her to sit down in the chair. She did and watched him as he explained. "My brother found you in his gondola the other night, asleep but unable to wake. He thought you were ill due to your strange clothes and brought you to my shop. You have been asleep for a full day."

Gondola? Rose echoed back into her mind. Those can only be found really in one place, she thought. Her heartbeat jumped a bit. "And where exactly is your shop?"

Marco gave her a questioning stare. "Why, Venice of course."

Rose's eyes widened. "Venice! Of all the places to end up...Venice!"

"I don't understand Signorina ," Marco said.

"Right," she said standing up. "This might sound a bit odd, but could you tell me what year it is?"

"My apologies, Signorina ," the man said with a curt bow. "I have forgotten that you have been ill. It is the year of our Lord fifteen hundred and eighty."

1580. My God, she thought, I'm in Renaissance Italy! She giggled at the absurdity but the wonder of it all. The thrill of time travel never failed to amaze her.

"I am delighted that news pleases, you," Marco said with a small smile. "I am about to open shop soon. Do you have any family we could contact?"

"No," she said, having the sudden urge to leave, "I think I'll be on my way."

The man smiled again and left her to her privacy.

* * *

Rose walked out of the bookshop, thrilled to see all the Venetian people about. She stopped herself a few feet from shop.

The fact that she was back in her own world amazed her, but it puzzled her that she was about four hundred and thirty years too early. She knew that the wolf must have sent her here for a reason. The instructions it gave were clear: _Find the Doctor whose you know not._ What did that mean? Why here? But more importantly, why now?

"Signorina! You forgot your jacket!" The boy said as he rushed out the door.

His disheveled demeanor distracted Rose's worrying mind. "Thank you," she replied, bending to her knees and taking the jacket in her hands. She smiled at him as he breathed heavily to catch his breath.

From her angle, she looked up to see the bookshop sign swinging above the doorframe. It read, 'Il Lupo Cattivo' which seemed oddly familiar to Rose. As she stared at it, the letters began to shift and rearrange into an entirely different phrase.

Rose couldn't believe her eyes. "Bad Wolf," she read aloud disbelievingly.

"Yes," the boy said, confirming her title. "Do you know Celtic? My father's friend gave him the idea to name the book shop in a different language."

"Celtic," Rose questioned. "But that's sign is in English-"

Rose paused and began thinking aloud, trying to unscramble her thoughts. "Hold on. I am an English-speaking girl understanding and talking to Italian people... That shouldn't happen... Nor should I read that sign when it is supposedly Celtic to an Italian person..."

_Unless... _she thought_. Oh no it couldn't be. _A slow smile began to formed across Rose's lips.

"Signorina, are you alright?" The boy asked in curiosity of Rose.

Rose laughed jubilantly and hugged the boy. "Thank you, thank you, Alberto!" She left Alberto standing there dumbfound in front of the shop.

Rose ran through the streets creating questioning stares as she passed by. Bad Wolf's tip and guidance had come across loud and clear to Rose: She was back in her world and was meant to be here on this very day in time.

There was only one creation in the universe that could create a telepathic field sent to your head in which languages were translated. A machine that knows Rose as one of its inhabitants.

She smiled broadly and thought, _It's the Tardis. And that could only meant one thing..._

_The Doctor was here._

_And I am going to find him._

* * *

**Ya, I just cliffhanged you. I'm evil and I apologize because I hate them too.**

**I would classify this chapter as a "transition" chapter like chapter one is, because there are things I just need to set before diving into series 5.**

**As little sneak preview for next week let's just say that there will be a certain reunion and I haven't forgotten my fellow Rose&Doctor peeps :) Definitely more kick buttness in the next one as well. **

**the middle section with banter between Amy and the Doctor in this chapter is based from off a mini clip, "Meanwhile in the Tardis (episode 2)" from series 5. Just found it and love it!**

**Side note: I nearly burst into tears when Billie Piper told Graham Norton that she hasn't been asked to do the 50th :(... Moffat...you're killing meee**

**I always love feedback and your follows, favorites, and of course wonderful reviews. Honestly you guys are the best readers! **

**Next chapter will be up next Saturday! xxx**


	4. The Vampires of Venice

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Doctor Who nor make money off of this. It is based off the BBC show. **

**The week has fllowwwnnn by and I'm so glad to finally post this chapter!**

**Fair warning- this is huge chapter (I just couldn't help myself) but you guys are awesome so I had to. gah its so long. Please, take breather if ya need to. **

**The chapter skips around a bit in the cannon episode. I tried to make it flow but if you're confused, please don't hesitate to PM me. **

**Here is Vampires of Venice part 2! Allons-yyyy**

* * *

_Recap Ch. 3: Bad Wolf's Warning- Bad Wolf returns Rose Tyler to her original universe. Rose realizes that she had ended up at the same time and place as the Doctor and searches for him. _

_Venice, Italy, 1580, Earth._

"Venice!" The Doctor smiled broadly as he stepped out of the Tardis. "Venezia! La Serenissima!" He smiled looking out at the waterfront. "Impossible City. Preposterous City!"

Amy marveled as he explained the history of the city, happy to see that he was smiling again.

"This city! Constantly under water," the Doctor said moving through the market square, "Constantly beautiful! And loved by so many people...Napoleon, Byron, Casanova..." He stopped in his tracks, looking at his time watch. "1580. Good that means Casanova won't be born until one hundred and forty five years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken."

"You owe Casanova a chicken?" Rory managed to ask. He still was in shock of standing in Renaissance Italy and that his fiancé seemed completely enamored with an over-sized chinned alien.

"Look," the Doctor said continuing down an alleyway, "it's a long story. I just hope we don't run into a Da Vinci student scuttling round anytime soon because they still want his painting back..."

"Halt!" A man exclaimed. "Papers please!"

Rory reached around his pockets, searching for his wallet. The Doctor smiled and showed the man his piece of physic paper. "There you go, fella. All to your satisfaction I think you'll find."

The man's eyes widened and he bowed with reverence towards the Doctor. "Your, Holiness, forgive me! I did not know. You see we are under quarantine here due to the plague."

Plague? The Doctor thought. He felt Amy's slap as she whispered harshly, "See where you bring me! The 'Plague'!"

"Don't worry, Vis Countess," the man said bowing, this time to Amy, "no one comes in and no one comes out. All due to the love and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Plague returning? Odd.."

"Yes, indeed!" the man said with exuberance. "But she has seen it with her own eyes!"

"How interesting," The Doctor said as he walked passed the man. He saw from the corner of his eye that Amy pulled Rory down the street. He would let them enjoy their date but at the moment, his mind was buzzing.

_One thing doesn't seem to fit_, he thought. _A city with the plague even though the plague has already left it. How? _He stopped in front of a shop window, peering into the glass.

Then it clicked. "No," The Doctor said aloud. "It couldn't be plague. Plague is too obvious. You say plague here and people go bonkers, causing them to listen to anyone with any ounce of advice. That's it." He felt his mind grasp what he was searching for. "The problem is the source of the information. Someone wants the people to stay. Someone with a title and power." The Doctor smiled into the reflection, not needing to state his answer.

He jumped up and looked around him, waiting for Amy and Rory to congratulate him on his discovery. He frowned at the non-existent audience that surrounded him.

He looked back into his reflection, straitening his bowtie. "Why is it whenever I say something clever, no one is standing around to praise me."

Suddenly, words materialized on the window glass. It appeared and disappeared too quickly for human eyes to detect, but the Doctor saw it clear as day.

It read 'Bad Wolf.'

"Well," he said looking at his reflection once more, "that can't be good."

"Isabella!" He heard a man shout in panic from a distance away. The Doctor left the shop window and ran to find the source of the voice, deciding to worry about the message later.

* * *

Rose sagged to the ground in defeat. She leaned her head in exhaustion against the stone wall. Rose looked behind every alleyway, every street corner, and every town square for the Doctor. Not a single person she talked to had any information about him or a blue box.

Rose for the first time since her arrival in Venice felt utterly alone. She contemplated giving up, learning Italian, and taking a job at the bookshop.

Rose whipped her sweaty brow. _No_, she thought in frustration. _The Doctor wouldn't give up on me, and I won't give up on him._

She went over the facts in her head. The Tardis had to still be in Venice since all the shop signs she saw were in English. Another strange thing was that every person seemed eager for her to go to Signora Rosanna Calvierri for help. They said she was a very wise woman who helped many young girls and could help her with her task.

"Well," Rose said, standing up and brushing off the dirt on her pants. "It's a start."

She began to walk out of the alley when she barged into a bony frame, losing her balance. A man's arm shot out and caught hers.

"Sorry mate," Rose said, apologizing, "didn't see you there- "

Rose's voice trailed off as she looked up. The man standing in front of her wore rich purple fabrics, with an elaborate hat, cape, and starched collar with gold embroidery sown everywhere. His face shouted an "I know I'm hot" kind of look as a sinister smiled formed upon his lips.

"The trouble was all mine, Signora," he said with an over exaggerated bow. "My name is Francesco and you are?" He asked holding out his hand.

Rose wanted to puke at his 'Romeo' act. She refused him her hand.

He grabbed her arm, curling his fingers around into a grip. "It is not very lady-like to deny a gentleman."

Rose grabbed his arm, attempting to yank him off. "Oi! Knock it off!" The man was impossibly strong despite his tiny stature.

"Oh no," he hissed, smiling maliciously with pointy fangs emerging from his gums. "I was thirsty, but you seem to have a bit of fire in you. I think mummy might like you!"

He began dragging her back into the alley. Before she could even shout or defend herself, he reached around her neck, pinching a nerve, which caused her body to go limp.

* * *

Rory Williams' sanity was wearing thin.

Not only was his stag party interrupted by a man who kissed his fiancé, but now he sat on a barrel in cramped apartment listening to an alien, his fiancé, and some other bloke plan a way to break into some school.

Oh and he was in 16th century Venice where creepy vampires apparently ran the city. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"The House of Caliverri is like a fortress." Guido said laying out a map. "But there is a tunnel underneath it with a latter and shaft leading up into the house. Unfortunately, it is locked from the inside."

Amy's eyes sparked with an idea.

"No," the Doctor said while still examining the map.

Amy frowned. "You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"Really." The Doctor said. "So your plan didn't sound like you'd go in there posing a student, get inside, open the door, and let us in?"

"So you did know what I was going to say," Amy said.

"Amy!" Rory exclaimed and stood up.

"What?" Amy asked. "Oh come on it's a good plan!-"

"No, Amy." The Doctor said firmly.

"Listen to him, Amy!" Rory said coming up beside him. "It's too risky."

"I'd be there...what?...two hours...three tops..."

Rory rolled his eyes.

The Doctor smiled at her blind courage, but quickly shook the thought. He wouldn't he risk it. Not another one. He couldn't handle another companion leaving him like this. "No Amy. I won't allow it. This is how they go... this is how they all go..." He rubbed his tired eyes.

Amy stood patiently waiting for his answer.

"Fine." He said standing up. "I'll take you and say you're my daughter."

"You look like you're nine," Rory said.

"Your right," Amy said. "He should be my fiancé."

"What?!" Rory said putting his foot down. "No, I refuse. I'll take you." He said before he could stop himself.

"Alright then. You should be my brother!" She said scratching his head.

Rory gaped at her with an open mouth. "Brother?"

"Ya!" she said with a smile. "Why not?"

Rory's day was just getting better and better by the minute.

* * *

Amy took deep breaths as she walked down the stoned stairs.

She held the oil lamp steady in her hand as she descended. Being in a house full of vampires wasn't exactly her ideal place to be spending the night.

She couldn't believe that the plan actually worked! Amy felt like she convinced the Calvierri's with her act but Rory was shaking like a leaf next to her the entire time. She was glad the Doctor gave them the physic paper because that really drove their case home with Lady Calvierri.

The worst of it was over, thankfully. All she needed to do now was open the shaft lock so the Doctor and Rory would be able to get in.

She reached the bottom of the staircases and turned right just as the Doctor said. She passed through was looked like to be a dungeon corridor. When she reached the end of it she heard what sounded like a muffled noise. She turned around a looked at the several doors along the hallway. She pressed her ear against the nearest door, and heard a voice louder than before.

"Hello?" Amy asked. The muffled sound behind the door made much more effort in speaking. It sounded like a woman saying 'Help' and 'Trapped'

She glanced to her right and left. "I'm going to regret this later," she muttered under her breath when releasing the dead bolt out of its locked position.

The door creaked loudly as it swung open to a very thankful young woman behind it hugging Amy before she could say anything.

"Oh thank you so much! Been banging on that door for the last hour!" the woman pulled back away from Amy.

Amy's entire body went rigged.

The smile on the lady's faltered a bit. "Something wrong?"

Amy swallowed a lump that formed in her throat and her eyes remained widened. "No way."

"Are you alright?" The lady responded placing a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"You... its you!" Amy said trying to grasp words, "but no, that's not possible-"

The woman's concern deepened. "What's not possible?"

Amy ignored the question. "You can't be her-"

"Can't be who?" the lady asked. "Are sure you're alright?"

"But she's just a picture-" Amy stopped herself from babbling on. Her face became serious, and she steadied her voice. "What's your name?"

"My name?" the woman responded. "Why do you need-"

"Just. Please," Amy said. "Tell me your name so I can stop myself from going crazy."

The lady looked at her curiously before responding. "It's Rose."

Amy's eyes widened. "Oh boy."

* * *

"Come on." Amy said as she walked out of the corridor, "you need to come with me."

Rose listened and followed. "You know who I am?"

"Well, yes and no. Questions later. I've got a task to do." Amy responded.

Rose understood and trusted her. Time was of the essence in a place like that. "So where are we?"

"Caliverri house," Amy replied.

"That little twit!" Rose whispered. Amy looked back at Rose. Rose looked sheepishly at Amy. "Long story."

Amy nodded and silence filled their space as they continued to walk.

"So," Rose said, "you know about the...condition...apparently everyone has in this house?"

Amy smirked. "A house full of paleish girls with pointy teeth and hate the sun. It's like they didn't even give a challenge."

Rose smiled at Amy's humor despite the situation's circumstances. She had gumption and brass, and Rose liked that. "How'd you find out?"

Amy hesitated before bringing the Doctor into the equation. Amy still hadn't the slightest if this girl was "the Rose" or a look alike. Besides, it wasn't really the best time to get into that with vampires sleeping above their heads. "A friend tried to break his daughter out of this house, but was attacked. We're going to break her out, and I have to let them in."

"I could help. I've had experience dealing with things like this," Rose offered.

Amy tried to shake that last comment but nodded to Rose. They both reached the shaft and Amy unlocked it.

"Well," Amy said to Rose, "nothing to do but wait-"

Amy felt strong arms grab her waist, pulling her away from the shaft.

"Amy run!" Rose screamed as she hit her attacker square across the face. Rose put up a good fight until another man came and grabbed her as well.

"Rose!" Amy shouted as she was pulled around the corner, and Rose went out of sight.

* * *

Rosanna Calvierri smiled in the mirror, knowing her expression despite not being able to see her reflection. Everything was going to plan. Soon, her sons and newly transformed daughters would have a place to call home again on this planet Earth.

The newest girl's arrival even made the day better. The young red head and her deformed brother came to the mansion earlier for an admission into the "academy." Rosanna was surprised to see their reference was in the form of physic paper, a piece of technology too advanced for this primitive time. Rosanna allowed the young human to stay but observed her moves carefully from a distance.

Rosanna was pleased to discover her assumption was correct. The girl had been caught with another blond one trying to escape. Rosanna chuckled at the thought of what the other associates of the young red head would think when she is turned into a sister of the water.

"Mistress!" Steward Carlo's voice echoed down the hallway, breaking her thoughts.

Rosanna rolled her eyes. Human were always so frantic and uncivilized in her mind. "What is it now, Carlo?"

"The blond girl is contained in back room. But she keeps yelling and screaming to see 'Amy' and wants to meet, quote, 'the bloke in charge.' I'm afraid I can't translate what she meant by that last phrase, milady."

Rosanna fixed her gloves. "We'll, keep her locked up for now and make sure this 'Amy' is settled in the conversion room."

The steward nodded and scurried away down the stairwell.

* * *

"Move it, Rory!" The Doctor pushed Rory into hall only to come face to face with a couple of hungry looking vampires waiting for them. Escape plan for Amy, in the Doctor's mind, was going a bit off roads.

The Doctor smiled innocently at their greeters. "Cab for Amy Pond?"

They hissed at Rory and the Doctor, closing them in from both sides of the hall now. The Doctor chuckled a bit and said to Rory, "This rescue plan isn't exactly watertight is it?"

He picked up the UV light in his inner pocket, swinging at the vampire girls, causing them to shield them selves away from it.

Unexpectedly, Amy and Isabella came barging up the stairs and ran into their rescuers.

"Amy!" Rory said with relief but then exclaimed pointing back the staircase, "Quickly! Through there!"

The Doctor scooted after Rory and Amy but heard Rosanna order a seal on the house.

"Doctor!" Amy said with her voice echoing off the walls. "They are not vampires! They're alien!"

"Classic," the Doctor smirked. "That's always good to hear."

Rory mumbled, "What is wrong with you people?"

Amy stopped in her tracks, remembering a certain blond girl still trapped in the house. Rory crashed into her causing her to resume moving. "Come on, Amy!"

"Doctor!" Amy said while still running. "I have to tell you something!"

"A bit busy!" the Doctor said, shining his UV light at the vampire aliens behind them. "Ha!" He shouted as they shrunk back in pain.

"Doctor, please we need to stop!-" Amy hurtled back at him.

"Keep moving!" The Doctor shouted.

Isabella threw the door open. She pushed Amy, Rory and the Doctor foreword into the light. When she tried to take a step out, the sun seared her skin causing her to move back behind the door.

"NO!" The Doctor shouted, as the door was slammed shut, closing in Isabella. A force field then switched on and shocked the Doctor into unconsciousness.

Amy and Rory rushed to his side. Rory felt for a pulse. "He's alive,"

Rory said with relief.

Amy heart rate slowed instantly. Her face turned back to the door. "Come on! There is someone I need to get!"

She pushed herself off her knees and hurled her self in the direction of the door. Rory stopped her and barricaded himself between her and the door.

"Let me go, Rory!" She said trying to push him aside.

Rory's gripped tightened. "Amy, stop. Look at what happened to the Doctor! Whoever else is in there is dead."

Amy sagged into Rory's arms. "I'm sorry, " Rory murmured in her hair.

Amy breathed into Rory's shoulder, praying by some miracle that Rose, whether she was real or not, would get out of there.

When she looked up from Rory's shoulder, the Doctor was gone.

* * *

Rosanna left the dock after the execution of the traitor who was caught trying to escape from the back door. She felt a slight pang of guilt, but in an instant, it left her, and she resumed back to her normal self.

As she walked into the presentation room, she noticed an odd looking man dressed with a bow tie that sat in her chair.

The Doctor thrummed his fingers along the armrest. "Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you, Sister of the Water?"

Rosanna face went still as stone. "No. Let me guess...the owner of the physic paper, perhaps?"

The Doctor smiled. She looked around her before asking, "Then, I take it you're a refugee like me?"

He squirmed in his chair. "I'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer."

She nodded with a smile, liking his use of negotiation. The Doctor proceeded talking by saying; "You're using a perception filter that manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you in order to hide your fishy bodies."

She nodded at his information while silently recognizing his level of intelligence. "I'm not sure I heard a question."

"Why can we see your teeth?" The Doctor asked.

"Self preservation overrides the mirage, the subconscious receives a threat, and tries to alert the conscious brain of the threat," she said walking around the marble floor.

"Where's Isabella?" He asked.

"Oh no. My turn." Rosanna pointed out. "Where are you from?"

The Doctor wavered a bit before responding. "Gallifrey."

Her eyes widened, "You should be in a museum."

"Why are you here?" The Doctor said, ignoring her side remark.

She didn't want to get into that, but a deal was a deal. "We ran from the silence."

The Doctor looked at her, wanting her to explain more. She looked down with sadness. "There were cracks... some tiny, some big... some we saw other worlds... others we saw silence and the end of all things."

The Doctor's face remained leveled even though his thoughts returned him to the cracks he encountered recently that were on Amy's bedroom wall and the Byzantium.

"We fled into a crack that showed an ocean like ours," she said, "but it snapped shut behind us, and my race was lost."

"So Earth," the Doctor said drawing a conclusion, "will become your new Saturnyne."

She nodded. "And you can help me. We can build a new society as others have here." She smiled and a thought occurred. "As a sign of good faith, I'll even through in the little blond girl's life."

"Blond girl?" The Doctor's eyebrows burrowed.

"Yes," Rosanna said with a triumphant smile.

"I don't have any blonds with me, " he said. Well, the Doctor did consider Rory as a blond but even the he drew the line at referring him as a girl.

"Well," Rosanna said coming closer to the chair, "My steward informed me the red head one kept on screaming in the conversion room to see this girl the entire time."

The Doctor's face bent with curiosity. Amy never mentioned a girl, but then again he left them by the door before she could even tell him anything. "Fine, show her to me," The Doctor said.

With her eyes still trained on the Doctor, she snapped her fingers and immediately, a steward in the shadows ran off.

The Doctor's eyes drilled into Caliverri as they waited. "Where's Isabella?" He asked again.

Rosanna's face dropped in confusion. "Isabella?-"

"Yes," the Doctor said, "she helped save my friend."

Rosanna realized which girl he was referring to. "Oh, deserters must be executed. Surely you know that."

The Doctor didn't respond, but his eyes told her his response.

A slight shuffling noise broke their eye contact. The steward and two other guards holding a woman wearing a white chemise with a bag over her head came foreword. Her hands were shackled together with iron clamps around her wrists.

"Mistress," the Steward said, "the girl you requested."

"Remove the bag," Rosanna ordered.

The guards pulled the sack over the girl's head.

The Doctor's breath caught in his throat.

"Not possible..." he mumbled with eyes wide open.

_Rose. _

The girl proceeded to blink as her eyes focused with the bright light encircling the room. Her eyes met the Doctor's and for some reason, she could not look away.

Rosanna looked back and forth between the two. She smiled, "I see you know each other then?"

The Doctor broke the eye contact with Rose. "I must say, I am impressed, Caliverri," he said with a slight smile.

It was now Rosanna that looked confused. "I do not understand-"

"I mean really," he said as he began to circle Rose. "The hair, the eyes, even the expression is carbon copy-"

"What are you implying?" Rosanna asked.

"Oh I think you know," the Doctor said.

Rosanna's eyes narrowed. "Do enlighten me."

The Doctor's eyes brows rose. "Clone replication. You drew a memory from Amy's mind and created a certain image around a body, with a perception filter," the Doctor said in a flippant tone.

Rosanna's voice became cool. "Are you implying that I am lying?"

"Oh," the Doctor said becoming very serious, "I know your lying, because there is not possibility that **she** can be standing there." He said pointing at Rose.

"Fine," she said with a tight lip, "you don't believe me? Question her yourself."

The Doctor's eyes turned towards Rose. He took a step closer coming face to face with her. His eyes roamed over her face, but he didn't allow himself to believe in the image. "What do you know of the Doctor?" The Doctor knew that if this was a clone, clones could not contain the memories of the face it wore.

Rose's eyes met his stare. "Why would it matter to you?"

His voice quieted as he said, "Believe me. It does."

Rose swallowed collecting her thoughts. She looked into his glowing green eyes and they met hers. A whisper came into her mind.

_Find the Doctor whose face you know not but whose hearts still hold you dear..._

Her breath hitched. "Doctor," she whispered.

His eyes remained fixed on hers.

"You're the Doctor," she said louder, with tears forming in the back of her eyes.

_Of course,_ she thought. _Regeneration. _

She observed his new features. His strong chin, brilliant green eyes, square forehead, and head full of hair.

He hearts clenched at the beautiful smile that she produced suddenly, a smile he remembered so dearly. But, the Doctor remained silent and still as stone. "You didn't answer my question."

She smiled more broadly. "Doctor...its me, Rose."

She heard his breath catch, but he didn't say anything.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "It's me. Rose Tyler, from London 21st century. My mother is named Jackie Tyler. And you're the Doctor...my Doctor."

He took a step back.

Rose urged foreword a bit, but was restrained by the guards holding her arms. "Can't you see? It's me!"

The Doctor backed further away from where she stood and his head began to shake. He leaned himself against a pillar. "This isn't possible." He looked back at Rose, who pleaded with her eyes for him to recognize her. "You... can't... be here."

"Doctor," she said with brokenness, letting more tears fall now.

Anger now surfaced his conscious. He looked at Calvierri with fury. "I don't know what you've done, but your creation in attempt to weaken me has failed you," He looked over at Rose, looking through her as if watching a memory pass by. "Because the Rose I know could never be here."

Rose closed her eyes. He didn't believe her. Here she was, coming all this way, and he denied her.

The Doctor's anger remerged as he looked at Rosanna. "Head this warning. I will tear down this house stone by stone because you simply thought of using her against me and for the fact that you didn't know Isabella's name."

Caliverri's face remained calm at his outburst. "Since you refuse my offer, I will kill this Rose girl. Would you chance your decision if you have assumed wrong?"

The Doctor couldn't respond.

"Time's up," Rosanna said, "take the prisoner away and prepare her for transformation."

Rose pleaded, "Doctor its me! How can you not see? It's me!"

He turned his body away from her and stared at the ground even though it screamed at him to run after her.

A thought occurred to Rose. "Doctor," Rose said with seriousness, "it was Bad Wolf! Bad Wolf brought me here!"

The Doctor's head snapped up. His thoughts returned to earlier that day.

The shop window...

The writing in the reflection... it wasn't a omen...but a message.

A message that Rose was back.

The Doctor whipped around with his eyes ablaze. "Stop!" he shouted, looking at Rosanna.

Rosanna held up her hand, signaling the guards to halt.

He looked at Rose, taking in every inch of her face again as if it was the first time he had every laid eyes on her.

"I see you believe me now," Rosanna, said with a smile. "Do we have a partnership?"

The Doctor slipped his hand into his pocket.

Rosanna stared at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

He looked only at Rose.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Why I am saving Rose Tyler."

He clicked it on and pointed it to Rose's shackles. They chain dropped to the floor, and Rose kicked both guards in the gut, causing them to topple over. She smiled brightly as he grabbed her hand, and they raced out the door.

Rosanna stood in their wake, dazed at what just occurred.

* * *

The Doctor hovered his sonic around Amy's punctured neck, healing her bite wounds.

"You're clean," the Doctor said. Amy's body relaxed in relief.

Amy's eyes glanced towards Rose who sat at the end of the table and they both exchanged small smiles. Amy nearly hugged the life out of Rose when the Doctor came into Guido's apartment moments earlier.

Rose's eyes never left the Doctor's as he paced across the floor. She wanted to scream at him to look at her, but it was as if he was now intentionally avoiding her presence ever since they met up with Amy and Rory. She wondered if it was simply his new regenerative persona...or perhaps his feelings changed. Rose pushed those thoughts away. She knew that his distance most likely was because he had to solve the Calvierri problem.

The Doctor peeked at Rose's direction, who sat looking at the table. He turned himself away from her, knowing that if he began to think about her, he would immediately abandon the task at hand.

"Come on think, brain," he said taping his forehead.

"They are fish people that explains why they hate the sun-" Amy said.

He put a hand over her mouth.

"Well maybe it's the-"

The Doctor placed another hand over Rory's. "Still thinking. Hush."

"I say we fight." Guido said with a sharp nod. The Doctor signaled Rory to place a hand over Guido's mouth.

The Doctor began to think aloud. "She closes the city off, to change the people into the fishes. But why? She needs the ocean to survive...unless...unless she's planning to make the city habitable.."

Rose looked up from her seat. "The water."

His looked over to look at Rose and he said, "She's going to sink Venice."

Suddenly, they all looked up to see five hungry looking fish girls face now looking at them through the window and several knocking down the door.

Guido took the UV light coaxing them into the corner. "Go, I'll distract them!"

The four of them rushed outside as Guido then locked the door.

The Doctor realized what he was doing. "Run!" He shouted to Rose, Amy, and Rory.

He grabbed Rose's arm and shielded her against a wall as the building blew up.

When the noise and explosion ended he looked down to Rose. "You hurt?" He asked softly.

She bit her lip and shook her head in a no response. He released her and turned to Rory.

"Rory," the Doctor, "take Amy and Rose back to the Tardis."

"No," Amy said, "we have to stop her-"

"We don't discuss this Amy!" The Doctor shouted at her. "I tell you what to do and you listen!"

His venomous words hit her straight on. She ran off with Rory in tow, who mouthed a thank you.

The Doctor looked at Rose who stared at him back. All commands he was about to give left his mind.

She put her hands on her hips. "Don't think for one second I'm letting you out of my sight."

"Rose," He said firmly. "You will only get in my way."

She eyed him back. "You can't fool me into leaving."

The Doctor's face dropped. "Rose," he pleaded. "Please go..."

Rose's face flinched. Without another word, she ran off in the same direction as Rory and Amy.

He let her go, with every muscle in his body protesting.. The Doctor pushed his feelings aside and turned towards the direction of the Calvierri house.

* * *

Amy and Rory turned into an alleyway when Rose slammed into them.

"Rose!" Amy said hugging her. "I thought you were with the Doctor!"

Rose swallowed the lump in her throat. "He...he needs to be alone."

"Don't," Amy said pointing a finger at her. "I don't know your past with the Doctor, but from watching the Doctor make puppy dog eyes at you today, I know that he fancies you. He's just a moody, brooding alien who procrastinates way to much."

Rose gave her a tight smile, knowing that the situation was much deeper than Amy could understand.

"You can say that again." Rory said brushing off the dirt from his pants.

Rose smiled in the direction of Rory. She liked him, and he reminded her of Mickey. _Some things never change_, she thought fondly.

"So, what is the story between you and the Doctor?" Amy asked for the first time.

Before she could respond, the sky rumbled forebodingly. "Maybe now isn't the best time," Rose said while still looking up at the sky."

"Guys," Rory said with shaky voice, "I think we have a bigger problem."

Francesco emerged from the shadows with his fangs gleaming, and his eyes trained on the three of them.

Amy looked at Rose who smiled back at her. "This should be fun."

Amy returned the smile.

* * *

The Doctor smiled from above on the tower of the Calverri house as the rain cleared. Rory, Amy and Rose rejoiced in the street as the sun emerged.

His smile faltered at the question that now circled his head. Why was Rose here? How could she be here? He knew that for whatever it was, it couldn't be a good one.

He promised himself to talk to her but needed to take small steps. If her presence only proved to be a false hope, the Doctor couldn't take losing Rose again.

* * *

Rosanna walked numbly outside her house. Every hope of living was lost in her mind, now that her daughters were dead and her sons would be lost. She fiddled with her projection unit, which proceeded to sputter back in response. Her body would remain looking like a human unless it was fixed. But she didn't care. She wanted her life to end.

She frantically undressed her lavish outfit, and stood at the end of the dock in her cotton chemise. Below the surface of the water, her sons felt a human presence, not knowing it was their own mother.

"Rosanna!" The Doctor shouted from behind her.

"One city for an entire species." She said with a broken voice. "Was that so much to ask for?"

"You can't change what has happened. You mourn and you move on," The Doctor said inching his way to her. "I did it, and so can you."

"Tell me Doctor," She said with tears burning in her eyes, "can your conscious carry the weight of another dead race?"

She turned and smiled at the Doctor. "Can your Rose love you for what you really are? Remember us, Doctor. Dream of us." And with that, she jumped into the water.

"No!" The Doctor screamed. He reached over the edge but it was to late. Emotions swirled in his head. Rosanna, in the end, had been victorious over the Doctor. Another race was lost at his hand and the guilt deepened in his soul. The Doctor was forever plagued with remorse of his deeds.

He stood up still shaken and turned away from the water. Rose stood underneath the archway. His breath caught at the sight of her. In the past, he had accepted people fearing his heinous crimes, but Rose stood there with an expression of acceptance and love.

The Doctor blinked his eyes, snapping out of the dream. Reality sunk back into his mind with the loss of Rosanna and Rose's unknown return to the universe.

"How are you here?" The Doctor asked.

Rose swallowed back his sting of rejection but joked in saying, "Some luck I s'pose."

"Luck doesn't happen to us," he responded with a bit of smile.

Rose walked towards him so that their bodies merely inches away. She lifted her hand, hesitating slightly before cupping his check. His body stilled and his eyes did not leave hers. "I don't know much, but I'll tell you what I can."

The Doctor stepped away from her hand, but he held out his hand and took her hand in it. "To the Tardis then."

* * *

**Gosh I got a bit angsty in the last half there lol. **

**Just as a reminder. I will be taking a two-week break (sob) and will return on February 2nd for the next chapter. (if for some reason I don't post it on Saturday because I'll be out all day, it will be up late night Saturday or early Sunday morning). **

**Next chapter follows "Amy's Choice!" AHHHHHH I'm so exciteddddd! just started outlining it and its looking pretty BAMF. I have been looking foreword to writing it since the beginning. It's one of my favorites of series 5 and I can't wait for everybody to see my spin. total chapter dedicated to Doctor and Rose relationship...so yayyy :) **

**Please review, follow, and favorite! All feedback I have received is so utterly humbling and just truly amazing (tear) love you all!  
**

**Till next time my lovely readers! xxx**


	5. Rose's Choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Doctor Who nor make money off of this. It is based off the BBC show. **

**YES. FINALLY. **

**So excited to share this chapter! It's sort of my child... Gosh I love writing bad guys! They're so fun to write!v loads of dialogue as well. **

**over 100 follows! Holy cow! I'm so happy this story resonates with many people! Thanks for making this story happen guys, because without your support, it would be difficult to find a drive to do it. **

**So this chapter jumps around a lot since it deals with the different realities the Dream Lord gives. I can't give out dates and places during the setting changes as often as I do in previous chapters (like when I put a place, and date in a new section ie **_Earth, 2012_**) because it would give away the plot. I will have some, but I'll try to explain as much as I can within the text for the ones that I don't. **

**Perhaps the only thing I'm tweaking here is the fact that with Amy, she's not in infatuated with the Doctor, since she saw him with Rose. Instead she is being tested by the Dream Lord if she wants a life with the Doc or with Rory (but you won't really see her in this chapter...just a short cameo...but just wanted to make that clear.) **

**oh and if I put ****_italic _****words in the middle of the sections (not the date info) then those are "thoughts" that the character are thinking.**

**Happy readiiinggg! **

* * *

_Recap Ch. 4: Vampires of Venice: Rose and the Doctor have reunited and returned back to the Tardis, The Doctor has been oddly distant to Rose since her return. _

_Tardis Control Room _

The Doctor fiddled with the wires underneath the Tardis consol while suspended in a mechanic's chair. There was truly no need for him to do so since he already checked the system before departing Venice, but he couldn't sleep. His thoughts were on Rose.

It was too surreal for the Doctor to accept that she had returned from the parallel world. He almost didn't believe her as she explained carefully the cracks she found on the walls, the Weeping Angel's attack at Torchwood, and her encounter with the Bad Wolf.

The Angels were not the real enemy that wanted Rose dead. They were simply the pawns used by something else... Something bigger. It seemed odd that the Bad Wolf didn't directly name the creatures to Rose, but used riddles instead. It probably meant they were being watched...a factor that didn't sit well with the Doctor.

Oh, but he knew what was after Rose. It eluded him a second or two, but Rosanna's conversation did provide some insight. She mentioned that she saw "silence and the end of all thinigs."

_But what does that mean?_ He thought. For a creature of destruction on that magnitude to evade his knowledge felt odd and Doctor didn't like not knowing things at his thing he did know that Rose wasn't safe from this "silence" creature.

And the Doctor would do everything in his power to stop it.

The Doctor took the goggles off his eyes and rested them on his forehead. As much as he tried to not think of her, she slowly crept into his mind.

He could feel her rippling emotions as she sat off in her room. She felt rejected and hurt by him which made his guilt sink deeper into the pit of his stomach.

The Doctor never wanted Rose to be upset. But with being thrown back into the life she had lived once with him only after setting up a new one in the parallel universe, he sensed it left her in a fragile state. There was also the metacrisis to consider that was meant to take his place.

_The damn, infernal creation_, the Doctor thought. A shot of envy seared into his mind. It killed the Doctor to think about Rose being together with any other...man. Just thinking about him touching her_...kissing her..._

He threw his wrench at the wall, not allowing himself to finish that thought. The Doctor scolded himself for being selfish, because it was him who put Rose and the metacrisis together.

The Doctor knew that she deserved a life that didn't consist of always choosing between him and something else that was important to her. She deserved a much more simple and less complicated life.

He promised himself to make that happen...even If it meant keeping a distance and forfeiting his own happiness in the process.

* * *

"Hello?" Rose stood in the empty control room of the Tardis.

"Anybody here?" She said louder. There was a slight clattered noise that came from underneath the floor.

Rose walked along the paneled floor to where stairs led to a lower level. She walked below the Tardis consol and found a surplus of wires hanging down from it. It looked like a jungle had emerged below the Tardis.

"Doctor?" She asked. She pushed some of the wires aside and bumped into tall frame with a tweed jacket.

"Ah!" The Doctor said turning around. He wore his round goggles and had his sonic in his mouth while his hands were tangled in the wires. "Didn't hear you!"

"What are you doing?" Rose asked looking at the mess he created.

He popped the sonic out of his mouth. "Well, I am rearranging the circuit board on the Tardis. Trying to sort out the frayed wires and such."

Rose smirked. "How's it coming?"

The Doctor pulled an item out of his pocket. "Well, I found this banana."

Rose paused. "Couldn't sleep either?" She asked with a cross of her arms.

He pressed his mouth into a firm line. "Something like that."

The Doctor gave a small smile and cleared his throat. "Well, no use carrying on with this. Shall we?" He motioned her to go back up the stairs.

On the main level, she sat on the chair while the Doctor reached inside the Tardis consol. With an effort he pulled out a steaming cup of cacao and gave it to Rose.

Rose looked up at him in surprise.

"Tardis update feature," Doctor said taking his sleeve and polishing a portion of the control panel. "This old girl still has a few more tricks."

Rose smiled into her cup as she drank.

"So what's on your mind?" The Doctor asked, leaning against the consol with crossed arms.

Rose paused with the drink still in her mouth. She understood that this could be the opportune moment to bring forth her feelings into light; but she felt her courage falter. "Thinking about what'd mum would say if she saw you again."

The Doctor chuckled. "Ah, Jackie Tyler. Probably die of fright, wouldn't she? How is that woman? Still hates me?" He asks wagging his eyebrows.

"No," Rose said with a small smile, "she's too busy taking care of my brother and Pete."

"Your new brother!" the Doctor exclaimed. "How old is he now?"

"He'll be turning four soon enough," Rose said recalling the wonderful face of her little brother.

"Amazing," the Doctor said. It gladdened him to see Rose light up when she mentioned her brother. It was something he saw scarcely saw since her return.

"And your business with Torchwood," the Doctor said changing the subject, "hope it's keeping out of trouble."

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Keeps me busy."

"Couldn't keep you out of cosmos, could I?" The Doctor asked jokingly.

"You couldn't if you tried," Rose replied with equal amusement in her voice.

A gap of silence filled the air. The Doctor knew what he was about to ask next was something he probably didn't want to hear. "And the metacrisis...how's he adjusting?"

Rose swallowed a large portion of her drink and averted her eyes. "Oh-..um.. He's fine I suppose..."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Are you and him...well..ehem—"

"No!" She said quickly. She felt her face flush, but observed that the Doctor's posture relaxed slightly. "He, well...he's... adjusting—on his own...The only time I worked with him was just recently with the business of the cracks."

"I see," the Doctor said. He looked at Rose who stared at the drink in her hands. "And you have no idea where he went after you both were sucked through the crack?"

"None," she said softly. He could feel her sudden emotion of regret with a tinge of sadness.

It was then Rose who decided to change the subject. "How about you? What have you been doing?"

The Doctor folded his arms and smirked. "Oh you know. Same old same old. Life in the Tardis. Time and space."

The lightness in his voice didn't reach Rose. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"When did you regenerate?" Rose asked, realizing for the first time she really wanted to know.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck with is hand. "Oh...little bit after you saw me last."

"What happened?" Rose asked sitting up.

He put his hands in his pockets and smiled sadly. "Bad timing." Her eyes glared at him to divulge further on the details.

"I saved a friend," he said, remembering fondly. "Something I wouldn't hesitate to do again."

She bit her lip and looked down at her hands in her lap. "I wish I would have been there,"

The Doctor, without thought, crouched down to her seated level. He placed his hands on top of hers. "You were there."

Rose leaned back. "What do you mean?"

The Doctor responded automatically. "New Years, 2005."

Rose face pinched in puzzlement by what he meant and then she gasped. "That bloke...the man I thought was drunk...you!"

He smiled softly. "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye."

Rose chuckled sadly. Only the dying Doctor would visit her when she hadn't a clue who he was. She remembered him telling her that night in 2005 that she would have an amazing year...which now made sense since she was going to meet him a couple months later.

She slipped her hands into his own. "Thank you," she whispered.

The Doctor bent his head, not wanting her to see his wavering expression. She titled her head foreword so that he had no choice but to look at her.

The Doctor swiftly took his hands out of hers and stood up. He placed both of his hands on the Tardis consol, leaning into it.

"What's going on, Doctor?" Rose asked seriously. He didn't respond. She stood up and positioned herself behind his turned back. "What's happening between us?"

He bowed his head. "Rose... perhaps it's just that much has happened—"

Rose's anger flared slightly. "What has happened!"

"Life!" The Doctor said throwing his hands into the air and turning around. "I regenerated! You moved on with you life...with Torchwood... your family...the metacrisis!"

Rose's eyes widened. "Doctor, how could you say—"

The Doctor in seriousness then asked, "Can you tell me honestly tell me that you have not moved on with your life?" He swallowed his breath. "That you feel nothing for him?"

His bluntness hit a nerve. Her jaw opened without a word coming out.

"Rose," the Doctor said, softer, "would you be willing to give up the life you made, just to be with me?

She closed her mouth and looked him square in the eye. "Yes."

He smiled sadly. "You don't mean that."

She kept silent.

"You don't need to tell me," the Doctor said tenderly. "I want you to be happy."

Her courage found its place back into her heart. She took a step closer to him. "I'm happiest when I'm with you."

"Are you sure of that?" The Doctor stated.

Rose suddenly became livid. "What do you mean 'are you sure'?!" Traitor tears came down from her eyes. "After everything, **everything** we've been through...I thought I...I thought we-" She cut herself short before her voice cracked.

He turned his back to her, feeling like an utter jerk and coward but remained silent.

She threw her hand up into the air and backed her way to the corridor that lead to her room. "Fine, you wanna get silent? Talk to me when you tell the truth!"

The Doctor shut his eyes tight and gripped the railing tightly with shaky hands. With every ounce of his being, he wanted to simply run after her and claim her forever. There was a part of him that wanted her to choose, but he knew that he could never force into something as hard as that. Eliminating her choices to one that didn't involve him was proving to be more difficult than he thought.

* * *

Rose banged her head against the closed door of her room. Emotions racked her body. The Doctor's coldness truly hurt Rose, but as much as she hated to admit it, his words were correct in every way.

She felt so confused. Apart of her wanted to spend the rest of her life with the Doctor and be with him forever. Another part of her reminded of the life she made in the parallel world.

_And the metacrisis..._

Rose remembered there was a time when she considered having a life with him. She remembered their one kiss they shared on the beach and its promise of a happy life. It was what she always wanted...

She banged her head on the door again.

_NO. _She thought. _I love the Doctor...I love the Doctor..._ she kept repeating over in her head.

Rose finally sunk to the floor, letting the tears flow freely. She thought that the Doctor would always be her only choice...but now she didn't know.

Suddenly, she felt a wave of exhaustion hit her body and her eyelids began close. An odd noise of birds reached her ears, and she fell into a slumber to the sound of a sinister laugh.

* * *

Rose jolted awake to the sound of her alarm waking her up. She rubbed her groggy eyes with the palms of her hands and looked over at the time. She groaned at its displayed time and stared up at the ceiling.

_What a dream..._

Rose marveled at the dream she woke up from. She imagined she was back on the Tardis with a strange looking man. It seemed so real in her mind with every detail so vivid.

She threw the covers off her body and pushed back the curtains on her windows. Her little London neighborhood was beginning to wake up on the bleak, grey morning. The neighbors were out getting their mail and doing some gardening.

She touched the glass, feeling the cold sink into her fingertips. _Defiantly real._ She thought.

She put on her robe and slippers and went down the stairs, greeted by the smell of pancakes and bacon.

At the stove stood the Doctor who was flipping his cooked creation. He was already dressed for work, but his hair was an absolute mess and his trench jacket smeared with flour.

Rose laughed and the Doctor turned around, only to show he had more flour on his face.

"You know," the Doctor said, "domestic activities were never my thing."

Rose smiled brightly and hugged him from behind. He dropped the skillet and placed his hands on Rose's hands which were wrapped around his torso.

_Yes, very real. _Rose thought and she leaned her forehead on his back. But why did she feel like something was missing?

"You seem chipper at this hour," The Doctor said turning around and giving her a quick peck on the forehead. "Sleep alright?"

"Yeah," She said, "Just a strange dream."

He cupped her face with his hands. "What about?"

Rose paused. "Just dreamt I was in the Tardis," she said, deciding to leave out the detail that she dreamt of another man being there.

He smiled. "How did the old girl look? Been wondering bout her. It's been what...two years since we saw her?"

Rose recollected the dream's details once again. "Come to think about it, very different. More levels in the control room."

"Interesting," he said. "Never seen had that set up before."

"Probably just a bit of rubbish I was dreaming," she said playfully.

He smiled and went to the refrigerator. "By the way," the Doctor said behind the door, "yourmothercalledsheiscomingo versoon. What juice is good for you?"

Rose groaned at his attempt to hide the news. "What's up with her?"

"She might have mentioned bringing over some of our wedding photos she still had...to make a scrap book."

Rose rolled her eyes. Only her mother would keep photos like that for so long. She was wondering where those missing wedding photos have been for a while.

For some reason, Rose suddenly became fraught with anxiety. Why would news like that give make her uneasy? It wasn't like the wedding was new news..._it already happen...right?_

She rubbed the temples of her forehead. The Doctor came over and wrapped her into a hug. "Its okay, I know Jackie can be a bit...overwhelming...but I'll stay if you want."

Rose smiled, forgetting her doubt. She couldn't picture the Doctor scrap booking. "No, go on. I'm not due to work till noon. You go ahead. I'll see you at the office."

The Doctor gave her a quick kiss. "I'll finish breakfast. You go get dressed."

She nodded and went back up to their room.

She went into the cupboard, looking for her trousers and blouses. Rose didn't know why she was being so silly. The Doctor was here, they were married, and life was good. Perhaps the dream was causing her slight paranoia.

She remembered the face of the man who was in her dream. He was tall and wore a tweed jacket and bowtie. He had a handsome, strong face with slightly long hair. He looked too young to be wearing clothes like that, but his eyes held wisdom to old for anyone to comprehend.

_It was like he was...the Doctor. _

Rose shook her head. There was no possible way...the original Doctor was far off in the other universe. She had settled happily with the metacrisis and couldn't think about... _him_...again. That was long past her and she moved on. Besides, if the original had regenerated, how would she know?

Her excuses seemed logically sound, but she couldn't quite wrap her head around it. Rose finished changing and pushed her hair back into a ponytail. As she was about to open the door, a bird's whistle filled the room. She looked over to the window, thinking she might have left it open, but it was shut.

Without another thought, she felt like the room began to sway and she collapsed onto the carpet floor.

* * *

Rose's eyes snapped open.

Her head was pounding and her back was stiff. She was lying on the floor of the Tardis control room. It was dark and a slight chill hung in the air.

Images of a distant dream flooded her mind. _London...a house...breakfast...the metacrisis...marriage. _

She rubbed her face. _God, what a dream._ It seemed so real.

_This is real._ She could feel the consol, and she was in the Tardis with the Doctor. Time and Space. All she wanted.

The Tardis was oddly silent. No sounds of beeping or buzzing whizzed the air. By now, the Doctor should have known someone was in the control room or Amy should have intercomed her by now.

It was like no one was there.

Rose touched one of the screens. It flicked a bit before turning on, which never happened.

Rose cleared her throat. "Locate all life forms in the Tardis."

The screen flickered once again, but it answered her order.

_One life form. Location: Central Control Room. _

Rose heartbeat fluttered. "Not possible...I can't be the only one!"

She slapped the screen on the side, which caused it to shut off completely. Rose cursed under her breath.

"Doctor!" She screamed. "Where are you?!"

Her breath became shortened as it began to fog.

"What?" She asked. The temperature was considerably colder than when she woke up.

She began to pushing buttons frantically, trying to pull up anything on the screen.

A chirping of birds echoed in the room.

She looked at the buttons frantically. "Birds in the Tardis...I've heard that bef-"

Her body sagged to the ground before she could finish that sentence.

* * *

Rose's eyes opened to a blurred picture of her room.

She jolted out of her crumpled position against the door. Her eyes searched the room frantically. _Did I just pass out? _Everything was in order around her, without any sign of destruction. _Must have dozed off..._

Rose's mind filled with recent memories of being in the Tardis. "I couldn't have- " It was too real of a dream for Rose to ignore. The details were too exact. She had been in the Tardis again!

But for some reason this time, something was off in that dream. It was cold and little power was on. And when she was there, the other man wasn't there like he was before. It was as if she was alone.

She shivered. _The Tardis dream had to be false_, she thought. Memories of the past two years in the parallel universe filled her head with images of her marriage to the Doctor, their house, Torchwood, her friends, her family, and the growth of her brother; those memories were too vivid to make up.

She felt her head begin to spin and swallowed the bile forming in her throat. _I passed out, _She thought,_ probably from exhaustion. It was only a dream._

She threw the door open and raced down the stairs. The Doctor was setting the table as Rose crashed into him with a hug.

He smiled and held her tightly. "Five minutes apart too much for us?"

She buried her face into shoulder and exhaled harshly. "This has to be real."

"What has to be real?" the Doctor said, pulling back so that they were face to face.

She sighed. "I was back in the Tardis."

"Right," the Doctor said. "Your dream-"

"No," Rose interrupted, "I think I had a vision or something. I sort of passed out-"

"Passed out!" the Doctor interjected. His eyebrow rose. "Rose, tell me what happened."

She reiterated her dream and when she blacked out as much as she could. He folded his arms after she finished, deep in thought.

After a moment he met her eye. "You must have hallucinated, perhaps remembering an old memory. Dreams can feel very real. As real as you make them to be."

She nodded, trusting his judgment, but still something didn't seem to click.

"But there was the sound of birds I heard both in the Tardis and when I fainted here," she pointed out.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Had to have been something you heard before you dreamt it. Did you hit your head?" He felt for bumps on her head.

_Did I?_ she thought. _No, I couldn't have. _ She shook her head with a no.

She nodded once again, as if reassuring herself of his theory, "You're right. I-" She stopped herself short. A soft sound interrupted her sentence.

Her eyes widened. "Do you hear that?"

He took a step closer to her. "Hear what?"

."...the birds," she said, "but this is real! This has to be real!" Rose felt her body tilt.

"Rose!" She heard the Doctor shout before she lost consciousness in his arms.

* * *

Rose rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. She was in the Tardis. The room was now a bit little above freezing and her breath looked like smoke coming out of her body.

"You know... I expected much better of you."

She sat up, with her eyes zeroing in of the source of the voice. He was a short, balding man who wore a sports jacket and bowtie. His beady eyes met hers with a grin.

"But really," he said, "you are completely oblivious to it all."

She swallowed back her fear. "Who are you?" Rose asked.

He smiled grandly. "If your Doctor is known as a 'Time Lord' then you may call me the 'Dream Lord.'"

"Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked.

"He's a bit busy at the moment," the Dream Lord replied, inspecting his finger nails..

"What have you done with him?" She asked with more force.

He smirked. "My, my. Aren't you touchy. But which Doctor are you referring to?" He asked tauntingly.

Rose blinked rapidly. "The Doctor...of course!"

The Dream Lord folded his arms. "You should know most of all that there are two of them running about. Or did you forget?"

She ignored his mocking. "The original Doctor."

He smiled, knowing his jab got to her. "Oh...him. I have him playing in another play pin with Amy and Rory. I thought we could have some 'us' time. Wouldn't worry about him though, he has...well me...to worry about." The Dream Lord chuckled at his inside joke.

"Why?" She asked.

"To many questions." He said rubbing the temples of his head exaggeratingly. "Shouldn't you be wondering about the other one as well?"

She put her hands on her hips. "That wasn't real. It was a dream. This is real, I know it."

He eyed her with fake concern. "Are you sure? Because you thought the same thing in the kitchen while you and your metacrisis husband shared a moment."

She crossed her arms. "Well, it wasn't. This is the life I wanted."

The Dream Lord rolled his eyes. "My God, how can you stand your little, indecisive human brain? You can't even comprehend the actions it sets forth! I would pop a vain if I had a face or blood supple at the incoherence you bring upon yourself."

Rose remained silent.

The Dream Lord continued with his rant. "I know what you think about. You can't fool me. As much as you try to conceal it, your thoughts are concerned for the metacrisis, aren't they? Well he's all you ever wanted, isn't he? Human and the Doctor. Two for one! The original Doctor now acts like a stranger to you, nothing like _your_ Doctor. He looks right past you. Am I right?"

It was as if he had ripped out Rose's suppressed mistakes and guilt so that it was open for the world to see as well as herself. She couldn't speak.

The Dream Lord dissipated from the air and reappeared at the top level of the control room. "Enough of that...on to business. Rose Tyler, I challenge you. Two worlds: here in the time machine and there, in the parallel universe. One is real and the other is a dream. In both you face a danger, but only one of the dangers is real."

"Wait!-"

"Oh look at the time," he said with a yawn. "Tweet tweet, time to sleep."

Noises of birds echoed the room. Rose attempted to hold her body upright, but she succumbed to the Dream Lord's sleep command.

* * *

Rose cracked her eyelids open.

The metacrisis muttered a word of relief in Gallifreyan.

"Rose," He said, angling her head so that she looked up at him. "Look at me. Say something."

"The Dream Lord," she rasped from her throat.

The Doctor looked puzzled at her. "The Dream Lord?"

Rose's senses came back to her. She stood up but swayed enough that the Doctor held much of her weight.

"Rose, you need to sit down." He steadied her while walking with her to a chair.

"No," she said, pushing away from his support "I'm fine."

"Tell me then," he asked, "what happened? Did you go to the Tardis?"

"Yes," she said rubbing her eyes. "Doctor, it was real. I know it."

He pinched his eyebrows. "Rose, for you to got to the Tardis would mean that its here in this universe, but you and I both know that can't happen."

"I know," she said in frustration. "Because this feels as real as it did in the Tardis."

And echo of a voice played in her head. _One is real and the other is a dream_.

"Doctor, there was a man in the Tardis. He called himself a Dream Lord. Do you know him?"

He shook his head. "Never heard of a 'Dream Lord.' None on Gallifray if that's what you're thinking."

"He said he was 'challenging me," she said.

"On what?" he asked.

"One of the dream I jump to back and forth is real and the other is not," she explained.

He took her hand and placed it on his check. "Rose, I'm real. This is real. You and I are together right now in our house."

She sighed. "I know! But Doctor, I can't ignore it!"

He didn't respond to that statement. "Stay here, I'm going to get a med kit to make sure everything is okay." He left the room and Rose sat in chair.

The kitchen door swung open again.

"Never fear," a man said, "the Dream Lord is here!"

Rose gripped the chair. "What? How? You can't be here!-"

"Shh shh!" he said quieting her down. "Think of the neighbors!"

He pulled out a CAT scan from his jacket pocket. "Look at that! Not looking for good for you, dearie. The prognosis seems to be that if you die in the dream, you wake up in reality, but if you die in reality, well you die. Life can be a pain sometimes."

He smiled and vanished the moment the Doctor opened the door with a medical kit in hand.

"Found it! Was in the attic. Wonder why it took me so long to find it." The Doctor placed it on the table.

A scream from outside reverberated off the glass windows. Rose and the Doctor bolted out of their chairs, forgetting about her condition.

They scanned the perimeter. The street was barren, which was odd at that time of day. The soft pattering of the rain was the only sound heard. The street was covered in little piles of ash.

The Doctor bent down with his sonic in hand, analyzing the ash. He looked up at the results. "Impossible."

"What?" Rose asked, crouching down beside him.

"Their people," he said disbelieving the information. "This ash is composed of human DNA!"

Rose paled, looking at the hundreds of piles of ash that covered the street.

_In both you face a danger_.

The Doctor looked up at a shuffling group of old folk coming down the street. "Rose, get the medical kit. The might be injured."

They separated in different directions and she went into the house. In the kitchen she found the medical kit still on the table.

With it in hand, she made her way to the door, but stopped short at the sound of birds.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, here we go again."

* * *

_At the same moment in the Upper Leadsworth village 'dream'..._

The Doctor stalked down the ramp. He rubbed off the remaining ash on the back of his trousers. The old people of the village had emerged in a clump across the play ground. The Doctor knew that the old folk in town were a bit off normalcy. They were possibly responsible for human ashes and he wanted answers.

The Dream Lord stepped out of the rock wall. "Hello peasants! What's this? Attack of the old people? That's riduclous! This defiantly has to be the dream, hasn't it?"

The Doctor ignored him and continued to walk, with a pregnant Amy and ponytail Rory in tow.

"Don't be such a sour sport," the Dream Lord pouted.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks. "Enough. Your uselessness isn't very appealing right now."

"Speak for yourself," the Dream Lord smirked.

"Where's Rose?" the Doctor asked facing him.

The Dream Lord rolled his eyes. "Rose this, Rose that! I mean really! This is what the... tenth time you asked! Gag me. Well don't you worry, she's dealing with demanding schedule."

The Doctor clenched his jaw. "Leave her alone," he threatened

"Do it again," the Dream Lord mocked. "Tall...dark... hero. 'Leave her alone!' Love it when he does that."

The Doctor's voice turned menacing. "If you hurt her-"

The Dream Lord laughed. "You'll what? Kill me?" He smiled, "You know you can't do that."

"You need to shut up and leave us alone," Amy said to the Dream Lord.

"Now, Amy," the Dream Lord chided, "the only way I leave is for you to decide."

"Drop it," the Doctor said, "Drop all of it. I know who you are."

The Dream Lord squinted his eyes. "Of course you don't-"

"Of course I do," The Doctor said.

The Doctor continued. "No idea how you could be here, but there is only one person in the whole universe who hates me as much as you do."

_Me, _the Doctor thought ironically.

The Dream Lord returned it with smile and said, "Never mind about me, perhaps you should be worrying about those people."

He vanished, leaving the three of them to deal with the shuffling senior citizens heading their way.

* * *

_Back in the Tardis 'dream'..._

Rose shook off the chills that raced up and down her spine. The temperature was now freezing and barely livable. She found a tucked up blanket underneath the Tardis cosol and bundled up in another jacket as well.

She whipped the cold sweat off her eyebrow with the back of her hand. She didn't understand what the Dream Lord's gain was with all of it. It frightened her to think what the Doctor and Amy and Rory were facing.

_Amy and Rory._ Her mind echoed. _Are they real? Did I make them up?_ _Was the metacrisis dream real?_

Rose's head began to pound. _The Doctor is out there with Rory and Amy. _She refused to believe anything differently.

She went up to the consol and slapped on the visual screen and punched into a row of buttons.

"Come on! Work!" she yelled at it.

The monitor flickered on with a visual of the outside. According to the data, it read that the Tardis was due to impact in fifteen minutes to a cold star.

"Cold star?" Rose murmured. "Stars aren't cold..."

"Two points for our contestant!" The Dream Lord exclaimed exuberantly behind her.

Rose groaned. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Looks like you're in for a frigid night," he said appearing next to her. "That cold star doesn't look to friendly. Better decide quick which dream is which."

"Is this even real? How could I be in danger from something that shouldn't exist?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Perhaps you are, perhaps you are not. But would you risk it if you were wrong?"

She ran her shaky fingers through her hair. It was clear to her that his game was something to take with seriousness.

"Two choices to make Rose. Tick Tock." He said tapping his watch. "Because if you fall asleep here, who knows if you'll wake up."

Rose knew now in both realities, she couldn't win. It was a fixed game where the only thing she could do was to decide.

_But decide what?_ She thought.

"What choice?" Rose asked.

The Dream Lord smiled in response. "Now tell me Rose, which one of your men would you really choose? A handsome hero who always seems to slip through your fingers, or the human Doctor, who serves as a settlement for your broken heart."

She blinked at him, unable to find the words in her head.

He then looked at his watch. "Well, I think its time for a change of scenery."

With a blink of an eye, she stood in the middle of a dirt rode. The control was gone and a stone house stood in front of her. The Tardis police box stood in the yard and old people surrounded it.

"Where am I?" Rose asked.

"Upper Leadsworth, the residence of Amy and Rory Williams." He responded in monotone.

She gaped at him. "W-what?"

He glanced over the side of his shoulder in her direction. "Part of the arena I have chosen for our Doctor and the happy couple."

Rose took a step off the road. None of the men and women seemed to have noticed her. "Can they see me?"

"No," he responded, "You are simply here as a unseen, unheard witness."

"To what?" She asked.

He didn't respond.

"Why am I here?" She asked in frustration.

"As I said, a witness." The Dream Lord smiled and turned his direction to the road. An old, beat up van came speeding down the road. A woman sat behind the wheel with a man in the passenger seat. Rose's eyes widened the moment she recognized their faces.

The Doctor and Amy.

Driving directly towards the house.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed. Rose ran forward as the car cut through the yard, but it was too late. She stopped short as the van hit the house.

Rose's heartbeat thumped loudly in her ears and her eyes moistened. Rose sank to her knees feeling like someone hit her in the gut.

A crash like left no survivors.

He head shook in disbelief. _No... He couldn't... He wouldn't..._

He hand covered her mouth and she felt her body rack with shock. She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

The Dream Lord stood next to her. "Funny how the Doctor always seems to leave you when you need him most."

Rose shivered at the venom in his voice. She gazed at the Dream Lord through her blurred vision. Through her eyes, the Dream Lord looked like a menacing god standing victorious over his victim with no sympathy or compassion. Only fury and rage. For the first time since she met him, he thoroughly petrified her.

He gleamed at her. "How can you love a man like that?"

And then it dawned on Rose.

She had seen that exact expression before on only one other. Whenever evil forces set upon destroying the world, one person from the dawn of time always stood in their path of triumph. Only one person in the entire universe who can make armies run and villains quiver with fear.

A man so frightening yet wonderful who holds the weight of the universe on his shoulders.

The Oncoming Storm.

_The Doctor. _

"It's you," she whispered. "isn't it?"

The Dream Lord's face twitched. He glared at her and muttered in reply, "Who else did you expect?"

The sound of birds filled Rose's ears. She didn't fight it this time, and she leaned onto her back. Her eyes closed as the Dream Lord image disappeared.

* * *

Rose placed her hand on the kitchen table to steady herself as she stood. She was back in her house, the house of that held life with the human doctor.

She leaned against the table catching her breath. Even though she knew the wood she gripped was real, the sight of the Doctor and Amy dying before her eyes burned through every aspect of her senses.

Tears pooled in her eyes. She didn't care if she stood in dream or reality. A life without the Doctor was a life she never wanted to face. Not now, not ever. She had fought for him in every aspect of her life and in the process the Doctor had taken her heart.

Rose looked up from the chair. She had made her decision.

She threw open the front door and walked out into the street. The senior citizens now flooded the streets. They stood still and stared at her with blank expressions.

With every step, she saw the flashes of memories: the first day she and the Doctor met, his first regeneration with her, every adventure, every precious moment.

And then she saw the images of the new Doctor: their first encounter, his floppy hair, green eyes, the absurd bowtie, his joyous expression as they ran hand in hand through the streets of Venice, him tangled in the Tardis wires, the hot cocao.

Fresh tears now rolled down her checks. It pained her to think she'd never get to know this new Doctor or make marvelous new memories with him.

Her vision snapped back into reality as the metacrisis ran to her. "Rose, get back into the house, now! These old people are shells for the creatures inside."

She knew. It was the danger of this dream. The danger she now would face.

He tried to catch her arm but she backed away. He looked at her with disbelief, an expression that squeezed her heart. But, she held fast to her picture of the Doctor and Amy and Rory in the Tardis.

_I'll never see them again if I don't...if I don't..._

_I have to try. _

She walked up to an old person. The woman's eyes were vacant and dead. A green, toxic eyeball slithered from her mouth. The other old people were holding the metacrisis back as he shouted for Rose to run. His cries now became background noise to her.

In the corner of her eye she saw the Dream Lord. He regarded her with a blank stare.

The woman hissed and Rose's vision went white without the sounds of birds rigging in her head.

* * *

_The Tardis..._

The Doctor opened his eyes to see Rory and Amy slowly waking up infront of him. He relaxed, knowing that Amy's brash decision to crash the car had somehow worked.

The Dream Lord stood above them. He slowly clapped his hands. "Well done, you have got it right. And with only seconds to spare. Fair is fair, let's warm you up." He turned the Tardis power back on. "I hope you enjoyed you little fictions, because it did come out of your imaginations."

He crossed over to the floor and looked down on them as they stood up. "I have been defeated. I shall withdraw."

He looked to the Doctor a final time but fort the first time with a sign of regret and of things unsaid. "Farewell."

The Dream Lord vanished from sight.

Amy and Rory slowly embraced due to the cold as the Doctor struggled about around the consol.

The Doctor stopped and looked around him. "Where is she?"

Amy turned to him. "Who?"

"Rose," he said, "she should be here."

"Maybe she's in another part of the Tardis?" Rory suggested.

The Doctor paused. When she is in the Tardis, he has always been able to feel her presence. "No she's not here."

Amy looked about her. "Where is she then?"

He didn't answer her but began to press several buttons

"Doctor she has to be here somewhere!"

The Doctor grinned. He pulled the monitor up to his face. "No she's not."

Rory came next to the Doctor. "I don't understand-"

"The Dream Lord," the Doctor answered. "He seemed always keen on making us choose between dream and reality."

Amy and Rory watched as the Tardis now began to blink lights above them.

"Doctor what are you doing?!" Amy asked.

"Blowing up the Tardis!" He said smiling.

"Doctor stop!" Amy shout as the Tardis began to shake.

"Don't you see Amy," the Doctor said, "the Dream Lord was giving a choice between two dreams, and this dream is missing a very important detail."

"What's that?" Amy said staring at him.

"Rose isn't here," he said. "He was offering a choice between two dreams."

"And how do you know that?" she asked.

The corners of his mouth lifted. "Because I know who he is."

The Doctor laughed out loud as he pushed a lever foreword causing their visions to go white.

* * *

Rose jolted awake with a gasp. She breathed deeply, trying to lower her erratic heart rate.

"Congratulations," the Dream Lord said, sitting atop her bed, "you've chosen correctly and have returned."

Rose leaned against the door. "Why didn't I aren't I back in the control room?"

He stood up. "You never were in the control room. Your conscious returned to the moment you fell asleep."

It came back to her. The fight with the Doctor and her storming out of the control room. _How could I forget? _She even remembered falling asleep against the door.

"So, it wasn't real?" Rose said.

He smirked. "They were dreams made of the figments of imagination."

She took a step towards him. "And what will happen to you?"

"Disappear," he said, "but I will always remain a part of him."

"You're his darkest parts aren't you?" she asked, holding her elbows. "Of the Doctor?"

He winked. "His well kept secret."

_Indeed_, she thought. He in every aspect was the Doctor on his darkest days of history.

She cleared her throat. "And what of Amy, Rory, and the Doctor?"

He nodded. "They succeeded as well." He looked down at his watch, "My time is just about up."

She saddened. "One question...what would have happened if I chosen the metacrisis...in the dream?"

He paused, meeting her eyes, "I would have let you go."

The Dream Lord vanished.

"Rose!" A voice shouted from outside her door. "Please tell me you're in there!"

She rushed to the door and was grabbed into a hug before she could say anything else. The Doctor sighed in relief. Their bodies relaxed into each other and melded as if they were meant to be together.

He pulled back, but held her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

She nodded smiling. "Yes, it's good to be back." Her expression grew regretful as she looked down her feet.

"You found out didn't you?" he asked. She nodded, refusing herself to look up.

His expression sobered. "Rose, what he said...whatever I said...it wasn't true-"

"Yes it was!" She said with her voice catching. "The fact was that I couldn't decide what I wanted. A part of me was content with the fact of living with metacrisis and another with staying on the Tardis. "

"Rose-" He interrupted.

"No, listen." She said. She wanted him to hear her. "Because when I saw you crash into the house, I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces. It was like someone cut off the air supply. When forced to choose between the dreams, all I wanted to be with was you, even if it meant dying in the process to find out which dream was which"

The Doctor swallowed. She was telling the truth. Ever since the Dream Lord had disappeared he had flash backs of what happened with her. He leaned his forehead against Rose's. Their breath intermingled. "I'm so sorry."

She closed her eyes. "Don't be. I'm with you."

After what had conspired between them these past few hours, he knew that he could never get rid of her...nor want to. She was here with him, and the rest didn't matter and would fall into place.

The Doctor kissed her on the forehead but he looked at her face then down to her lips. It occurred to him that they never had kissed for reasons in which he blamed himself. He felt his previous form was a coward for not telling her how he truly felt when they had the time. A sudden urge of desire leapt into his heart. He never in his entire life wanted to kiss a woman as badly as he did with Rose that very moment.

He cupped angled her face with his left hand underneath her chin and the other on her waist. Her breath caught and a flush crept her checks.

Amy cleared her throat causing them to separate. Both were flushed with embarrassment. "Am I interrupting something?"

Rose dropped her gaze from the Doctor and went over to Amy, hugging her. "I'm so happy your alright, Amy."

The Doctor crossed his arms defensively. "Pond, you should have made your presence known."

"Oh come off it." She swatted at him, "Your just grumpy because you can't make fun of Rory's ponytail anymore."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and huffed causing Rose to grin and Amy to join in.

* * *

**Yahooo. Aww I loved writing that chapter. Little kiss tease there :) I'm evil and I embrace it. but you never know what next week will bring...:) **

**Next chapter will be up 2 weeks from today (Feburary 16****th****... or early Sunday February 17****th****). **

**I believe next episode will deal with the hungry earth. I got the creeps with silurians in that episode. Not sure how that chapter will go, but I look foreword to writing it. **

**Thinking about watching some Classic Who episodes. Any episodes/Doctors I should watch particularly?**

**You guys are so awesome with reviews and follows and favorites. I always ****_always_**** love them and they make me so happy :) thank you so very much.**

**~please please please review!~**

**Till next time! xxx **


	6. The Hungry Earth

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do no own anything Doctor Who or make the money from it. Its awesomeness belongs to BBC. **

**A/N: **Well lookie at me...updating two days earlier than planned! :)

I really am starting to get annoyed by having like paragraphs of long A/Ns in the beginnings of my chapters. So from now on (well after this chapter), my thoughts/rants/jsknvkejfn will be at the bottom from now on and the stuff you need to know before reading shall be at the top. Plus as you noticed, much of my bold letteredness has left in this A/N. It sort of began to hurt my eyes.

This chapter is based on the episode "Hungry Earth." I know some of you are a little ruffled about the kiss tease last week (*in 10nant voice* I'm sorry...I'm so sorry). I just felt like a kiss was too soon blah. I suck. I know. I'll explain my reasoning through this chapter. (and thanks for all who shared their thoughts about that me in a review!) BUUTT I will be sure to make it up in these next two chapters :) Enjoy!

* * *

_Somewhere deep below the Earth's surface..._

A young Silurian female felt a steady tug on her conscious as her body stood still in its chamber. Slowly, she felt each molecule and cell awaken to life. The blood pumped through her veins at an alarming rate. Each of her scales felt electrified and awoken. She flexed her claws feeling its sharpness graze her palms as she opened and contracted her hands. She lifted her hands up, feeling the dormant muscles and tendons stretch. She opened her eyes and squinted through the glass. The glass slid up and she walked into the corridor. She smiled, with her teeth glistening in the dim lighting. _It is time!_ Time for her people to awaken...and claim _back_ the Earth.

She sniffed the air. _Something is not right. _Her brothers and sisters remained frozen and unmoving in their hibernation chambers. Confusion swirled around in her head. They should have all awakened at the same time from their sleeping states.

Coldness whisked past her ear. She turned around and looked at the end of the corridor. In the shadows, she felt a presence move behind it. She hissed into the darkness that stood in front of her. She crouched into a predator's position, ready to attack and defend her still sleeping people.

"No need to be alarmed..." a calm, yet strong voice instructed her, "..._Alaya._"

She snarled and clenched her hands into fists. She looked deep into the shadows but they appeared to be unmoving. A cold sweat perspired above her brow bone. "Who dare speaks my name?"

The shadow moved and a human male emerged in front of her. He was middle-aged man with dark skin and wore a soldier's uniform. His expression was blank and cold.

Alaya stilled in her crouched position and cocked her head to the side. "Apes dressed like soldiers..." She sniffed the air, disgusted. "How pathetic."

His dark eyes remained glued on her pale irises. "I am here to make a deal."

She chuckled with a dark humor and stood. "Apes... asking for a deal? How amusing."

His right eyebrow lifted. "Is that how you greet your awakener?"

Tired of his talk, Alaya reached for her gun but stopped short at the sight of his weapon that now sat firmly in between his hands. The gun was marked with strange alien symbols and hummed as if it were alive. Realizing his weapon held the advantage, Alaya lowered hers.

"Good," he said with the gun still aimed at her head. "Now that I have your attention, I have proposition to make."

She glared at him. "What is it you want?" The thought of working with apes made her sick.

He reached into his pocket, with his gun still in the other had. He threw a picture onto the ground at her feet. The Silurian scowled at the man. "What is the meaning of this?"

He stepped toward Alaya but she held her ground, unafraid. "Find this person. By your cooperation, my employer will supply the ultimate weapons and support for your people's return to the surface."

"You expect me to believe you," she stated plainly.

He shrugged. "I don't expect you to believe anything." His eyes narrowed. "But understand this... if you do not cooperate... your people won't live long enough to see day light."

Alaya felt a shiver race up her spine. No human had ever made the audacity to threaten her...nor had one succeeded until him. "Who are you?"

The upper corner of his mouth twitched up. "_Just_ the messenger."

She observed the photo once again. A young girl with blond hair smiled brightly with the sun shining in the background. She lifted her head high once again, making her decision. "And how do I find this girl?"

He smiled for the first time, slightly alarming Alaya. "You're clever. You'll figure it out."

She straightened her back with her face growing more serious. "And what do I do with this female ape when I find her?"

He lowered the gun coming eye to eye with her. "Kill her."

She flared her nostrils and swallowed the venom sitting in the back of her throat. Sure, Alaya did not mind killing apes, but the menace in his eyes set her at unease.

Satisfied by her reaction, the soldier turned back into the shadows, disappearing from sight.

She walked towards the wall and flipped the lever up. Three of the nearest hibernation units to flickered on. _If I am going to hunt_, she thought excitedly_, Why not share the glory. _

* * *

_Tardis_

The Doctor sat contently at the head of the kitchen table. Since their little excursion with his alter ego, Rose and Amy decided they should have ..._how did they put it?_... _"family time"_ with a nice breakfast. It was a team effort: Rory made the eggs. Rose handled the oven. And Amy...supervised. They all sat at the table, completely stuffed and satisfied by their accomplishment. Rory gaped in horror as Amy dipped her eggs into the ketchup sauce. She smiled with sweet satisfaction at his reaction, and Rose lit the room with a laugh.

The crinkles around his eyes emerged as the Doctor smiled. It felt like old times...and now even an better one with Rory and Amy here in the Tardis. It seemed like days to him since he and Rose were separated in the dream challenge. His eyes flicked downward as he recalled the moment she told him the Dream Lord's identity... which was indeed his own. With all that the Dream Lord had done to her, the Doctor thought that she would look at him differently or be afraid. The way Dream Lord mocked her during their encounter made the Doctor cringe now as he sat in his chair. The darkness of the Doctor's soul haunted his every move as he traveled throughout the galaxy. But she embraced him without a thought and gave him underserved forgiveness when they reunited.

He hearts warmed as he recalled their almost kiss . It was like a force of nature taken over him, and he couldn't help himself. The Doctor did want to give a good kick to Amy when she interrupted their moment and caused the awkwardness that followed. He did notice Rose sigh into his arms as they broke away before going to Amy.

It wasn't that the Doctor simply wanted Rose to be with him...but he needed her. The Doctor knew his feelings have always been that way with Rose, but he could never muster up the courage to tell her so. Something always got in the way...whether it is a monster, timing, or simply his absurd excuses. He felt like he caught her off guard as he held her, but something in her eyes illuminated as he drew near her, like she wanted it as well.

Rose smiled at the Doctor from across the table who now was speaking to Rory about how "fish fingers and custard is an edible meal." She observed the way his head jerked as he spoke, and the animation in his eyes as he spoke enthusiastically. The Doctor glanced over in Rose's direction and she blushed slightly; feeling like she was caught watching something she shouldn't. She could barely look him in the eye every since their little encounter by her bedroom door.

That moment was one she dreamed of for the longest time. The look in his eyes confirmed his feelings for her in a nutshell. Her chin tingled from where he gently placed his hand. When he held her, it was like the world melted away and she didn't care about the Dream Lord, the metacrisis, or the cracks for once since her return. She knew Amy did not mean to interrupt them so blatantly (for she did profusely apologize to Rose when they were alone). Rose hoped she would have a chance to talk to the Doctor about it later.

"Well, I for one thoroughly enjoyed this meal." Amy said to the three of them. "What next? I'm getting cabin fever."

"Can we go somewhere a bit normal?" Rory asked. He was a little exhausted from running away from monsters who seemed to always want to kill him.

The Doctor wiped the remaining crumbs on his mouth with the back of his hand. "Where to then? Warm? Cold? Earth? Past? Future? How about the hidden mines of the planet, Frigga? They say its so cold your fingers fall off and-"

"Warm," Rory interrupted. "Somewhere_ definitely _normal and _defiantly _warm."

"How about the beach?" Amy suggested looking at Rose. She nodded in agreement.

"The Doctor in a bathing suit," Rose wondered aloud. "Now that would be a sight to see..."

Amy laughed. "What do you think? Speedo or Boxers?"

The Doctor glowered at them playfully. "A sight you never will see." Rose rolled her eyes and smiled.

The Doctor then stood from the chair and clasped his hands together. "South America it is then."

* * *

The Doctor lifted his sonic to the padlock on the gate and with a pop sound, it unlatched. Amy's eyes widened. "That's breaking and entering!"

He narrowed his eyes in defiance. "The correct term is 'sonic and entering' I believe."

Amy shook her head and Rose inwardly rolled her eyes. The Doctor never failed at any opportunity to show off his sonic screwdriver. She peered through the gate at the large factory ahead of them. Although she stood eleven years into Earth's future, it was like they were on a different planet. The drill was almost too impressive to believe.

The Doctor looked behind them out to the field where the Tardis stood. "Do you think Rory will be okay?" He asked, worrying why he was taking so long.

"He'll catch up," Amy said with a flick of her hand and she went through the gate's opening.

Rose nudged the Doctor's shoulder with her own. "A bit off from South America, huh?"

The Doctor pursed his lips. "Well, wipe away some clouds, take out the drill, and add some sand and waves, and it could be a beach."

She smiled and looked above at the vast drill that stood overhead. "What could they be using it for?" Rose asked, crossing her arms.

The upper corner of his mouth twitched. He loved the way she never failed questioning everything around her. "Let's find out."

* * *

Amy, Rose, and the Doctor snuck inside the side entrance. The hallway lead to a vast walkway dug into the earth with concrete walls surrounding them. Dim lighting from the lights above guided their a path. A soft humming noise of machinery and the occasional drip of water was all they heard.

The Doctor pushed foreword and hopped on certain areas of the ground, like a bunny. He twirled a piece of grass in between his fingers. "Don't you feel it? The ground is being odd."

Rose's eye brows furrowed and she gave one hop on the ground in attempt to understand his point. "Doctor...the ground is fine."

He began feeling around the walls, picking at every crack as they moved forward. "The ground doesn't feel like the way it should-"

Amy sighed. "Doctor, it's been ten years into the future. The ground feels perfectly fine."

The Doctor cocked his head to the side. "Good thought, but no it doesn't." A sound of an alarm echoed ahead in the distance. He stopped and took out his sonic. "Hear that?" The girls heard the feint sound as well.

He looked at its readings. "The drill-up starter mode. Aferwaves of a seismological shift and blue grass." He put put the piece of grass in his mouth, recoiled, and spit it out. Rose's mouth twitched in amusement, but she hid her smile.

Amy's face twisted in disgust. "Have you always been this disgusting?"

Rose and the Doctor both responded to that; he, giving a 'no' and she exclaiming a 'yes.' Rose glared at him and put her hands on her hip. "Oh come on! You will touch an' eat everything that looks remotely edible."

He straightened back his shoulders. "That's recent." Rose gave him a good look before he turned toward the sound and resumed walking, with both girls behind him.

They all turned around corner and entered what appeared to be a large, open lab. Light spilled in from atop through windows and countless computers were scattered across counter tops. Tools, wires, lanterns, and drilling equipment covered the walls and tables. A large patch of earth stood at the side of the lab.

A middle-aged woman wearing a suit perched over a desk looking intently at the readings displayed on the screen.

"Hello!" The Doctor said. The woman jumped from her concentrated position.

"Subtle," Rose coughed. The Doctor looked at her and gave a waggish frown.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, not recognizing the people that stood before her. She brushed off her dark hair off her forehead and took her glasses off. Her eyebrow furrowed. "What are you doing here?"

The woman gave a look at Rose and Amy, who were both dressed in shorts and tee shirts. "And what the hell are you wearing?"

Amy looked at Rose, realizing that they both were wearing bare to none appeal. "We are dressed for _Rio_," she said, directing that comment solely for the Doctor.

"Who are you?" The woman asked again reaching for her cell phone.

Within a millisecond the Doctor took out his physic paper, giving her a good picture of what was on it. "Ministry of Drills... Earth and..."

"Science," Rose said, allowing her voice to fill with a sense of authority.

"New ministry," the Doctor said, acknowledging Rose's keenness with a nod. "Quite big...just merged! With..em..."

"The Ministry of...Soil!" Rose finished for him.

"Yes!" the Doctor said, clasping Rose by the shoulder, "Huge transition for us. There is a tremendous responsibility on our shoulders and... we don't like to talk about it. What are you doing?" He asked, changing the subject to more important matters. She put down the cell phone. He came up to the screen observing the readings. Amy hung her head and leaned against a cart while Rose stood a few feet from behind the Doctor.

"None of your business," she said flippantly, but didn't stop him from looking at the monitor.

The readings were jumping off the screens, having warning signs clearly flashing into different parts of the monitor.

"Doctor," Rose said softly, "is it suppose to be doing that?"

The Doctor shook his head as a no while still observing the screen's audacious reports. "Where are you getting these readings from?" The Doctor asked the woman.

"Under the soil," she stated plainly.

An old man burst through the lab room and shouted, "The drill is up and running again...what's going on? Who are you?" He looked at the three newly arrived people standing in the lab.

"Amy, Rose, the Doctor," Amy responded. "We are not staying...are we Doctor?"

The Doctor ignored her comment and went to a patch of earth on the ground. It was large hole in the concrete with a pile of rich soil in it. The Doctor examined it, taking a hand full and looking at every particle. "Why is there a big patch of earth in the middle of your floor?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know. It appeared over night."

The Doctor stood suddenly, a chill creeping on the back on his neck when a realization. "Good. Right. You all need to get out of here very _very _fast."

Rose remained crouched on the ground looking at the patch of earth. For some reason, she couldn't look away.

"Why?" the woman asked, glancing at him with concern.

"What's your name?" the Doctor asked, coming up to the computer screen once more.

"Naseeren Chaudhry."

"Tell me then, Nasseeren," the Doctor said, "Why are you getting these readings?" She looked at the screen seeing the graph jerk slightly.

"It's moving," the Doctor said, confirming her thoughts.

Rose scooped up a cup of the crumbled soil in her hands. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in her eyes. It just looked like...rocks. She released the soil from her hands. In the hole, swirls of smoke radiated from the center of it. "Doctor...is steam a good thing?"

He looked over his shoulder catching Rose's worried look as we crouched infront of a pool of steam. "No." He took out his sonic but stopped short as the walls began to shake.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted losing her balance. "What's happening?!"

"The ground. The earth. Moving! But how!?" He said twirling around, looking frantically around the room for clues.

"Earthquake?" Rose suggested, clutching the broken ground with the palms of her hands.

"Doubt it." He said, looking at the screen. He scratched his head. "It's only happening in this room!"

With a jerk from the ground, more holes appeared, crumbling the foundation of cement in certain areas.

Rose jumped back, clutching the cart where Amy stood. "I think I get what you mean now when you said the 'ground is odd!'"

"The ground is attacking us... from beneath," the Doctor said, gripping the edge of the table as the Earth continued to shake.

"That's impossible!" Naseeren shouted in skepticism. "The ground can't..._attack_!"

"Under the certain circumstances," he said trying to calm her, "...I'd suggest...run!" The Doctor leapt from his position, dodging the holes. Rose made way for the Doctor, while clutching onto his jacket to keep herself from falling.

The old man yelped in pain as his foot became trapped in a newly formed hole. Amy looked recklessly behind her then back to the Doctor.

"No," the Doctor mumbled, recognizing that look on her face. "Stay back, Amy! Stay away from the Earth!"

Amy swallowed back her panic and leapt across the hole, pulling the man out of a it and pushing him towards the entrance. Before she could move, her foot sunk into the earth with a jerk, causing both of her legs to sink into a new hole.

"Amy!" The Doctor shouted. Rose's eyes widened, dripping with fear. The both rushed foreword, avoiding holes and coming to Amy, each grabbing one of her arms.

"So-som-somethings got me," she whispered in fear.

"Amy," Rose said, "We got you. Don't move."

Amy nodded rapidly. "Don't let go, okay?" She told them.

"Never," the Doctor answered her.

Her head began to shake. "D-doctor w-hy is it doing this?"

"Stay calm, Amy," the Doctor said reassuringly. "I need you to stay calm."

He turned his body slightly towards the door and shouted. "Turn off the drill!" Naseeren and the old man ran out of the room, obeying his order.

"Can you get me out?" Amy pleaded.

"We're gonna get you out," Rose said with a small smile. "It's going to be alright. Just don't let go of us."

Amy's body jerked downward so now half her torso was in the earth. "Doctor," she rasped, "It's got my leg."

"We're not going to let go, Amy," he said with his breathing becoming labored at the strain now on each of their wrists.

She took a sharp intake of breath. "Doctor...something is pulling me down! I can't fight it-"

The Doctor took better grip on Amy's arm. "Amy, you need to stay calm. They are powering down the drill-"

With a sudden tug, the Doctor and Rose lost grip of Amy's hands, just long enough so that her entire torso was now into the earth. The rushed back, grabbing her sinking arms frantically.

"I can't hold on!" Amy shouted, feeling her hands begin to slip through their fingers. "What is under there? I don't want to suffocate!"

"Hold on Amy," the Doctor said through gritted teeth. "I need you to hold. on."

A glazed look casted over her face. She looked between Rose and the Doctor with a sense of newfound control sweeping across her expression.

"No," the Doctor growled, "Don't you give up on me!"

"You can't!" Rose shouted. Tears formed in her eyes. "You and I...we're in this together...you, me, Rory, and the Doctor."

Silent tears rolled down Amy's cheeks as she looked into Rose's pleading eyes. "Take care of them."

She turned her head to the Doctor, whose face masked with fury and pain. "Tell Rory..." She whispered to him, not able to finish that sentence.

With another jerk, her head sunk into the earth. The Doctor shouted her name over and over, digging his hands into the ground.

"No...No...No..." he repeated digging further, but without success. All he received was more soil in his hands. He slammed his hands on the ground, causing Rose' frozen form to jump. He stood, examining the soil with his sonic. As he looked at the readings, its answer was clear: no life form showed beneath the surface.

His head began to twitch as he gripped his sonic tightly with the hand that held it. Rose looked up at the Doctor, whose anger and ache rippled through the air. Rose stood calmly and took the Doctor's hand in her own. His eyes were glazed over with unshed tears as he looked at Rose's distraught face. She slipped her hands around his neck pulling him into her arms. His rigid form shuddered before he placed his hands on her lower back with his face buried where her neck meets the shoulder. Rose stroked the Doctor's head, letting her tears fall silently on his head.

Rose felt a shroud of numbness slip over her body, letting the absence of Amy sink in as she held the Doctor. Rose didn't know what words of comfort to say to the Doctor, but gave what little she could by holding him. He pulled away, but she let her hands around his neck, stroking the back of his neck.

His features hardened, showing no a trace of the sadness that previously showed on his face. She gripped his chin with her hand, forcing him to look at her. He complied with hesitance, and looked to Rose, whose eyes blazed as bright as a sun.

Her head dipped down, but her eyes still held his. "If there is one thing you have ever taught me...it's to never give up."

The Doctor swallowed his dry throat. He then nodded. _Amelia Pond is alive_...and he refused to believe anything else. He would find Amy with Rose...even if it meant crawling through the Earth to the core itself to get her back.

* * *

Rose struggled as she carried two boxed of equipment in her hands. About three minutes before, Naseeren and the old man, who was called Tony, shoved boxes in her hands as they rushed out of the lab.

Within five minutes of Amy's disappearance, the Doctor discovered that bio-programming was the cause of the holes as well as Amy vanishing beneath the soil, a use of technology very advanced and very unearth like. Even with the drill off, the Doctor kept hearing noise from beneath the earth. He concluded that something was coming up, which had to be the source of the bio-programming... and it was coming up at a very quick rate by his calculations.

Rose finally emerged from the building, dropping the boxes at the feet of Narseen. She wiped the sweat off her brow and breathed the fresh air deeply. The Doctor walked all about, stomping on the ground.

"Doctor," Narseen said, breaking his train of thought. "How can something break through the crust?"

"You saw the readings!" He said continuing foreword.

Abruptly, a static noise rippled through the air.

Rose looked up to the sky, observing a glowing red energy pulse overhead. "D-did you see that?"

The Doctor leapt onto the ground from the stairs. He picked up a rock and strapped it into a slingshot he pulled out from his pocket. He launched the rock into the air, and watched as it bounced off of a red force field that encompassed the sky.

The Doctor took out his sonic, letting the buzzing fill the air. "Energy signal originating from the center of under the earth. Encompassing the perimeter by about twenty kilometers..."

Rose glanced over to Doctor but kept her eyes on the sky. "English please."

"Basically...we're trapped," he said, finally looking at Rose for the first time in several minutes.

Rory appeared from down the street with a mother and son following behind him. Rose swallowed back the lump in her throat and forced the hot tears back into her eyes. Luckily, Rory was too focused on something than to notice Rose.

"Doctor," Rory said, "the graves are eating people-"

"Not now, Rory," the Doctor said, returning his attention to the sky. "I've got an invisible energy force field surrounding the town in which no one can get in or out."

"W-what?" Rory stuttered. "The Tardis?-"

"No use," the Doctor said looking at the sonic readings. "The time circuits won't respond to this very well. Could fry the entire thing."

"So what exactly is happening?" a woman with red hair asked, clutching the shoulders of her son.

"Something is burrowing up while we've been drilling," Narseen said bluntly.

Rory's jaw slacked open. He looked around him. "Where's Amy?"

Rose bit her lip while the Doctor's hand with the sonic shuddered. The Doctor's hearts pumped loudly into his ear while Rose looked away from Rory.

"Get inside the church," the Doctor said to Narseen, Tony, and the mother and son. Rose stood next to him, now forcing herself to look at Rory.

Rory observed them both. His face paled. "Doctor...Where. is. Amy?" Rory asked, with more strength behind it.

The Doctor began walking to the church, "I'll get her back, Rory-"

Rory's lip curled slightly, "What do you mean 'get her back?' Where has she gone?!"

The Doctor stopped and turned. "She was taken...into the earth."

Rory froze. "How?" He managed to ask. "Why didn't you stop it?"

"Rory-" the Doctor said coming closer to him. Rory stepped back. "I'll get her back."

Rory's eyes went ablaze. "Is this how it will always be?" Rory said, raising his voice. "Will we just be another pair of travelers lost to your excursions?"

The Doctor's face dipped down and his face grew even more somber. "Rory please," the Doctor pleaded softly. "...we need you."

Rory shook his head, backing away from the Doctor. Rose came beside Rory and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Rory...I know you feel like you can't do anything and you 'ave to put trust into a man you barley know. Believe me, I know." She swallowed her breath. She looked back to him. Rory met her eyes with a torn expression. "So if you don't believe him, then believe me... the Doctor _will_ bring her back._ All _of us _will _bring Amy back."

Rory looked at his feet with emotions swirling in his eyes. His adam's apple bobbed before he nodded without looking into her eyes. He passed the Doctor without a glance and walked into the church.

Rose came up next to the Doctor and without speaking, slipped her hand into in own, fitting perfectly with its shape. The Doctor clenched his jaw. Rose squeezed her hand. He looked down at their entwined fingers, then back to her eyes.

"I don't deserve you," he said softly, looking at their hands once more. He brought her hand he held to his mouth and kissed the back of it. Rose bit her lip and looked down at her feet. She wanted to say so much in that moment, but without another word, he tugged her with him back to the church to resume their mission.

* * *

**A/N:** (Quite large...because you know I rant).

Happy Valentine's Day! Hard to believe we are already two month's into the year.

Speaking of Valentine's Day, here is a little shoutout love to reviewers!:

My wickedly awesome peeps who have generously reviewed more than once: Pig-Rabbit-Suk, SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUnivers e, summersrain, jedichild, LadaHathaway, The Doctor Rose, OTHCharmfan

and for the ammaaaazzziinnggg Classic Who suggestions from last week!: Caskett54, Guest (commented on 2/2), shtoobs, olegnAiDociN, summersrain, olegnAiDociN

To all in the review section, I see everybody and love you all so very much as well! I try to PM response as much as I can. Makes me such a happy writer to see those reviews! Also, my favoritors and followers are flipping amazing...just thought I'd throw that out there.

Like the new book cover? I was going for "its them against the world" kind of feel. If you look carefully you can see some hidden faces in the background (turning up the brightness on the screen helps). :) Took me like 5 hours to figure how to do it lolol

So many projects, papers, and just annoying busy work this following week (thanks school...which is _sOoOoOoOo_ utterly fan-_fricking_-tastic). I want to keep my 2 week update plan but I'm planning to post the next chapter between March 2nd (Saturday) to March 6th (Wednesday), just as a precaution. Next chapter will continue off of this one as well as dip into "Cold Blood." Do I smell some more Doctor and Rose moments? Indeed I think I do... :)

Total side note and random, but I'm beginning to write a Lokane fic (which is pairing based from the movie _Thor_) coming up hopefully Easterish/May which I'm soooo pumped for... I don't mean to toot my own horn...buuuttt...its looking pretty good if I do say so myself... :) I will link it in a chapter when it's up, but if you are a fan of the Lokane universe, please check it out when I publish it! :)

**Thanks so much for reading! Please please please review! It can be as simple as a smiley face :) ****_All_**** thoughts are welcome.**


	7. NOT A CHAPTER: UPDATE FROM AUTHOR

Hi guys,

Listen I know you're not suppose to do this on FF...so DON'T GET ANGRY...**this is an update** from me, so don't complain about how I'm not updating or I tricked you...that is not my intention...it just seemed to alot of people who have been PMing me that I have let this story go..and I want to clear the air, and I'm just a worried author feeling like I let the readers down OKAY? (*crys while munching on a candy bar*).

Let me first off apologize fo going off my schedule and totally hanging this story out to dry for like two months. I got sick with the flu in early March, was bed ridden for about two weeks, and then I had to finish up the school quarter along with my school's play production. Everything just came caving in at once, and it put me off my game with this fic.

**I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS FIC**...nor will I ever because I simply hate people that do that. I am brushing up my story currently and planning to finish up the next chapter next week. I hope to update as April closes...but since this is crunch time for my school year, I will update** as soon as possible. **Please bear with me on this and I promise I will blow your socks off with this story. And by the time May rolls round...you gonna see some madddd updates.

I hope everyone had a blessed Easter/Passover/Spring Break. I love you guys for all your constant support. You guys truly keep me going!

P.S. **_Please please ppllllleeeassseeeee review if you_ haven't!** I'll give you a brownie :)) psh you can even talk to me about your thoughts on season premiere of Doctor Who Season 7.2. Any shippers of Clara/Doctor yet? I sort of love them...


End file.
